<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>At First Sight by kymberlyblack</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24686155">At First Sight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kymberlyblack/pseuds/kymberlyblack'>kymberlyblack</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>X Men, X-Men - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:48:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>23,276</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24686155</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kymberlyblack/pseuds/kymberlyblack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I never believed in love at first sight, that I would be able to give my heart away upon one view. But I do believe that the moment I saw your eyes, I loved them. And the second I saw your smile, I loved it. And the instant I heard your laugh, I fell in love with that sound. I never believed in love at first sight but after one glance in your direction, I belonged to you completely.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Logan (X-Men)/Original Female Character, Victor Creed/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I nodded to my roommate and best friend as she walked by holding her X-Men suit. “Got called in, rain check on the festival?” she made a wincing face as she did so.<br/>
“Don't worry about it,” I sighed. Her shoulder-length pink hair was a wild mess, tucked haphazardly behind her pointed ears. Her wings fluttered as if a shiver ran through her.<br/>
“Marigold,” she looked at me, pinning me with her black and pink eyes. “You know..”<br/>
But her X-Men issued phone went off and it ended any further conversation. She hustled down the hallway to the bathroom and I poured myself a cup of tea.<br/>
Being the best friend of a superhero was not all it cracked up to be. People always assumed it was amazing but the truth was, it was one of the hardest things to do. Ever since she moved here from Wales when she was 5 we had been best friends. Our lives mimicked one another for many years. But unlike Megan, I wasn't a mutant. So that was our first rift. The second was her leaving to go to a special school for mutants. But when she graduated she came back and moved in with me.<br/>
The truth was this, it's the most one-sided relationship you'll ever be in. Everything and I mean everything, revolves around them, even when it doesn't. And you put so much into it because you want to support them. And after you have a pity party for yourself because they missed another major event in your life, or heck at this point, even something small like a festival. You end up feeling guilty for being upset with them because they were out saving the world. It's a crazy vicious cycle that I have never managed to get out of. I lowered my expectations of her damn well to the point that I have none anymore. So now, instead of moping around when plans between us were canceled, I did what I wanted. I wasn't going to be a bump on a log.<br/>
“Bye!” Megan called and I heard the gentle rush of air that meant she had teleported away. I sighed and tried not to worry. I grabbed my tea and headed into my room to get ready for the festival. It was the flower festival. The smells, the food, everything about it was almost magical. I did my makeup, keeping it natural and clean. Minus the red lips. I loved wearing red lipstick, it brought everything together somehow. I had made a flower wreath from babies breath and small pink roses. I carefully placed it in my long blonde hair, looping some of the strands around it to keep it in place. I wore an off the shoulder, strapless long flora dress. It was white with pink and red roses all over it and a slit that came up to my thigh. I was pretty sure it was meant to be over a bathing suit or something, but I got it at a thrift store for $2 and wasn't about to complain.<br/>
That was another thing about having a bestie who was a superhero mutant. And lived with you. She couldn't hold down a job for long, which meant she really couldn't pay for much. And it all fell onto my shoulders. I was a data entry clerk and while it was so boring and tedious that it sucked the life from me, it paid our bills. It wasn't that I didn't want to do more, but how could I? Megan literally couldn't work, and I needed to be full time to support us. That was the bottom line. So $2 thrift store dresses were my best option.<br/>
My phone pinged and I looked down to see Megan had sent me a pic of her face. She was squishing her chin down onto her neck, giving herself a double chin. A message underneath it said, Have so much fun at the festival! I'm sorry again.<br/>
I sent her one of me with my little wreath and a message.<br/>
Nothing to be sorry about. Go save the world, I'll get the rose tea. Love you, stay safe.<br/>
She sent me back the heart eye emoji and that was the end of our texts for now. I walked the five blocks to the festival, my heart lifting at the sights and sounds as I approached. I had saved for weeks to have enough to splurge here and I was going hog. Tea, rose oil, natural soaps, and chapsticks. A book on pressing flowers, another on using plants to create dyes and pigments. I was walking to another booth, all my purchases snuggled safely in the large boho bag on my arm and the chilled Hibiscus tea in my other hand when someone shouted my name. I turned to look but didn't see anyone I recognized. I had just turned back around when I bumped into a broad chest.<br/>
“Oh my gosh, excuse me,” I smiled as I looked up and stepped around the person I bumped into. He was covered in blue fur.<br/>
“No harm done my dear,” he smiled down at me. “I am looking for Marigold Bellamy?”<br/>
“That's me,” I was a bit confused and I was sure it showed on my face. “Can I help you with something?”<br/>
“My name is Doctor Hank McCoy. The other two men with me are Remy LeBeau and Scott Summers.”<br/>
“I'm sorry,” I shook my head. “What's going on?”<br/>
“Charles Xavier sent us to collect you, Megan has been injured.”<br/>
The moment those words left his mouth the world tipped slightly, my tea dropping from my hand. He reached out to catch me.<br/>
“Steady,” he smiled calmly at me.<br/>
“What happened? Is she alright?”<br/>
“She is currently resting but her injuries are grave. Will you come?”<br/>
“Of course!” I nodded and he offered me his arm. It was very kind so I took it. I felt eyes on me and turned to see two other men had fallen in behind us. People were watching us, some shrinking back in fear or disgust. A man lifted his hand like he was going to throw his drink at Dr. McCoy. I turned slightly, so if he did throw it, it would have to hit a large portion of me as well. The man looked daggers at me and I gave it right back. He lowered his hand back down.<br/>
“That was very kind of you,” Dr. McCoy spoke as we kept walking.<br/>
“Think nothing of it,” I nodded. They walked us out of the festival and over a few blocks to where some buildings had been recently demolished. I didn't understand at first but then a jet suddenly appeared.<br/>
“Heavens to Betsy!” I exclaimed.<br/>
“Where you grow up cher?” the man with the reddish-brown hair and black eyes with red pupils asked with a smile.<br/>
“Greensboro, Georgia.”<br/>
“Gambit knew you were a belle,” he took my hand in his and brought it to his lips in a gentle kiss.<br/>
“Thank you...Gambit, was it?”<br/>
“Remy LeBeau, but some they call me Gambit.”<br/>
“What would you prefer?” I asked, using this conversation to keep my mind occupied. My stomach was in knots and my heart was hammering in my chest. I was so worried about Megan I felt like I might burst into tears at any moment.<br/>
“You may call me whatever you like cher.”<br/>
“I'm Marigold Bellamy.”<br/>
“Scott Summers,” a man with a visor walked up and held his hand out. I took it gently and he pumped it a few times before letting go and walking up the stairs into the jet.<br/>
“They do not know how to treat a lady,” Remy shook his head and held his hand out for me, helping me onto the stairs. It was very kind of him. “Watch your head ma petite fleur.”<br/>
“Little flower?” I asked as I did in fact watch my head.<br/>
“Your name is a flower, no?”<br/>
“Yes, it is.”<br/>
“Then all is right.”<br/>
I guessed so. I wasn't in the mood to argue and it wasn't like it was anything unkind. I took a seat and Remy helped me buckle in. I took a deep, steadying breath.<br/>
We landed in no time on the grounds of a large, beautiful mansion. The basketball court actually opened up and the plane slowly descended inside of it. When we landed, Hank escorted me through sterile, silver looking hallways. Bright florescent lights made them seem harsher, more clinical, and lifeless.<br/>
I nodded and rung my hands nervously. What was her condition? Was she going to be alright? Did they have the proper equipment here to help her? My mind was buzzing with so many thoughts, some to scary for me to even acknowledge. I followed after Dr. McCoy, my wedge sandals making small thuds in the barren hallway. A door opened with a nearly silent hiss and I saw her. She was laying in a bed, IV's and tubes running everywhere. I felt the tears began to flow out of my eyes, blurring my vision as I raced over to her.<br/>
“Megs,” it was all I was able to get out. Her face swollen terribly, to the point that it was difficult to make out some of her features. There was bruising, deep purples and blues. She had small cuts all over her already battered face and neck. “What happened?” I asked as I reached down and took her hand nearest to mine gently. She felt cool.<br/>
“She was attacked by another mutant who goes by the moniker Toad.”<br/>
Toad? I shook my head, carefully using my hand that wasn't holding hers to gently brush a piece of her pink hair away from her face.<br/>
“What's her condition?” I asked, looking to Hank. He was blurry, as the tears refused to stop. But I was keeping the sobs at bay. It was hard work though.<br/>
“Multiple contusions to her face and upper torso. A Basilar fracture..”<br/>
“A Basilar fracture?” I blinked a few times, stunned. It would explain the raccoon bruising under her eyes and the blood around her nostrils. “Do you have her on anticoagulants?”<br/>
“Yes,” Dr. McCoy replied, sounding slightly confused.<br/>
“Good, how far are we from the nearest hospital with neurosurgical capabilities?”<br/>
Dr. McCoy cleared his throat and I glanced back over to him.<br/>
“It was not meant as a dig at your skill as a doctor. I was asking simply because if Megan does experience a neurological decline, we will need to move quickly.”<br/>
“I did not realize you had medical knowledge,” Dr. McCoy stated.<br/>
“Some. My grandfather is a neurologist. Grandma is a cardiologist. Beyond the Basilar fracture, what are her other injuries? Anything vascular or cervical spine complications?”<br/>
“No, she sustained most of her trauma in the upper torso and cranial areas. It's very localized.”<br/>
I nodded. Whoever did this was seemed to be terribly angry at her.<br/>
“She is still in there,” an older bald man spoke and I looked over to him. He was in a wheelchair and had the kindest eyes I had ever looked into.  “I can feel her, she knows you're here.”<br/>
I smiled down at Megan. She was strong, she'd make it through this. I'd make sure of it.</p><p>	I felt a hand on my back and bolted up, I had no idea when I had fallen asleep.<br/>
“Easy ma petite fleur,” I recognized the cajun accent immediately. “Remy just coming to check in on ya.”<br/>
“What time is it?”<br/>
“Late,” he smiled and set a soft blanket over my shoulders. And then we walked off. I adjusted myself and gripped Megan's hand again.<br/>
“You eat anything darlin?” I looked up and I caught my breath. The man talking to me had a concerned look on his handsome face, dark brows drawn down over his hazel eyes. His jaw was covered in dark hair. My stomach was doing flip flops, my heart hammering in my chest. I realized I was staring.<br/>
“Candied rose petals,” I cleared my throat, embarrassed. I reached up to take the flowers out of my hair. I tucked a little sprig of babies breath behind Megan's ear and set the rest of them on the table.<br/>
“Rose petals?” he came closer, resting his large hands on the bed railing and looking down at Megan.<br/>
“Damn,” he shook his head and looked away. There was a little vein sticking out in his forehead. I dug around in my bag and came up with the mason jar that had them inside. I opened it and held it out to him. He raised an eyebrow and then took the jar, shaking one into his hand before handing it back to me. I sealed it and put back away. I watched as he inspected it. He was incredibly handsome, in a rugged manly sort of way. Hairy muscular forearms, large veiny hands, flannel stretched tight across his upper torso. I was ogling him and it was so inappropriate. What was wrong with me?<br/>
He popped it into his mouth and chewed, his face giving away his dislike immediately.<br/>
“You eat this?” he looked over at me. I smiled at him before looking back down to Megan.<br/>
“It's one of Megan's favorites. And the vendor only sells them at the flower festival once a year.”<br/>
“Explains the crown you were wearing,” he jested. I nodded.<br/>
“It's tradition,” I felt the tears coming again. “We go every year.” They spilled over in two, lazy little rivers. “It's so selfish, but I wish just this once, she would have said no to the X-Men and come with me.”<br/>
“That's because somethin' bad happened,” he nodded, opening and then clenching his hands tight. “Can't take it back, but we wish we could.”<br/>
I nodded, using my free hand to wipe away the tears on my face.<br/>
“How long you and her been friends?” he asked, pulling up a chair on the other side of her.<br/>
“Since we were little girls,” I looked over to him. “Her parents were flaky at best and she spent a lot of time with me and my grandparents.”<br/>
“She talks about ya,” he smiled gently and my heart did that heavy beating again.<br/>
“Does she?” I sniffled, reaching over to grab the glass of tea Dr. McCoy had brought me hours ago. It was cold but it was still tasty.<br/>
“You just bought her a dress.”<br/>
I rolled my eyes to look at him as I drank and then set the cup down.<br/>
“She told you that?” I shook my head. Why? It was another $2 dress, I found it when I found my own.<br/>
“Like I said, she talks about ya all the time.”<br/>
“I'm pretty boring compared to her,” I looked back at Megan and let out a shaky breath.<br/>
“Miss Bellamy?” I turned to see a redheaded woman with the brightest blue eyes I had ever seen.<br/>
“Yes?”<br/>
“I'm Roslyn Creed,” she smiled down at me. “Hank asked if I would come to check on you.”<br/>
“Thank you, that's very kind.”<br/>
“Do you need anything?”<br/>
“No,” I shook my head but then the man on the other side of the bed spoke up.<br/>
“All she's eaten since this morning were rose petals.”<br/>
Roslyn looked at me with puzzlement.<br/>
“Candied rose petals,” I told her. “I'm really not hungry.”<br/>
“You should eat something, even if it's lite.” She was speaking to me but looking at the other man. “Can I ask you something, Miss Bellamy?”<br/>
“Marigold please,” I smiled. “And sure.”<br/>
“Please don't take this the wrong the way,” she began. “But we noticed you were sending and receiving text messages...”<br/>
I looked from the man to the woman.<br/>
“I was texting my boss,” I told them the truth. “I needed to let him know I wasn't coming in for a few days, family emergency.”<br/>
She nodded and I sighed.<br/>
“I don't have a lock on it,” I picked up my cell and handed it to her. “You can look for yourself.”<br/>
I was far too tired and worried to be mad, but I was aggravated. I felt like I was being interrogated.<br/>
“Please don't be upset,” she took my phone.<br/>
“I am far too exhausted to be angry,” I retorted. “What do you suspect me of?”<br/>
“Nothing,” the man said but I didn't believe him.<br/>
“Right,” I knew at once what this was about. I didn't think I would face it here, of all places. But here it was. I was a human. They were mutants. Because I was close to one of them, I must be some kind of freak or double agent or something.<br/>
“No one suspects you of anything Marigold,” the man in the wheelchair was back.<br/>
“It really feels like you think I'm something I'm not.”<br/>
“Megan's call to come to our aide was faked,” he looked at me and I knew he read the confusion on my face. I was a broadcaster, he didn't need telepathy to read me.<br/>
“I heard her special phone go off,” I told him.<br/>
“Someone tampered with it.”<br/>
“And you think it was me?”<br/>
He looked at me and I clenched my jaw.<br/>
“Interrogate me then,” I hissed. “I would never hurt anyone, let alone Megan.”<br/>
He stared at me for a moment before coming around the bed to be right next to me. I turned, not wanting to let go of Megan's hand but doing it anyway. I sat up straight and looked at him.<br/>
“With your permission, I would like to do just that,” the bald man smiled kindly at me. “All I will need you to do it take my hand.”<br/>
“Your hand?”<br/>
“I am a telepath, Miss Bellamy.”<br/>
“Oh,” It was all I could make out. A telepath. Well, that was wonderful! He could look into my head and see that I would never hurt Megan. Never betray her.<br/>
“This will not hurt,” he smiled kindly as he leaned forward and gently took my hands in his. I didn't feel anything. Occasionally I would remember something but otherwise, I couldn't tell he was in there.<br/>
“You've been attacked before by the friends of humanity,” he looked at me. I kept my eyes on his.<br/>
“Yes, a few times now. Megan doesn't have a secret identity or anything, everyone knows she's Pixie. It's caused some hubbub around town occasionally.”<br/>
“Hubbub?” the handsome man sounded like he was trying to hold in a laugh.<br/>
“Yes, people getting together and protesting, egging our apartment, putting fliers up and scripture. Things like that.”<br/>
“They've done more than that,” Charles raised an eyebrow at me. It was strange how I knew his name all of a sudden. It was like he had whispered it into my mind.<br/>
“It's nothing I can't handle. Have you seen everything you needed to? Am I no longer a suspect?”<br/>
“You were never suspect, not in the traditional sense. We have many enemies, my dear, some of them possess mutant abilities like mine. I needed to make sure your mind hadn't been tampered with.”<br/>
As soon as he let go of my hands I turned and took Megan's again. It was cool feeling once more.<br/>
“You should get some rest, we will let you know if anything changes in her condition,” he looked at me but I shook my head no.<br/>
“Thank you, but I'm fine. I don't want her to wake up alone.”<br/>
“It could be a while before she awakens,” he warned.<br/>
“However long it takes,” I mused.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I had fallen asleep again, my dreams riddled with large angry toads chasing Megan. I was trying to get them away from her, hitting them with a broom, but there were so many. And she was bleeding so badly. I bolted up, knocking the tray over that was next to me. The crash sounded like thunder in the large room.<br/>	“Are you alright?” Dr. McCoy was at my side in an instant. <br/>	“Bad dreams,” I blinked a few times, trying to shake the sleep from my eyes. <br/>	He nodded and helped me right the tray again and pick up the various things that were on it.<br/>	“Would you like something to eat?” he asked as soon as everything was righted again. “It's past breakfast but I'm sure we could..”<br/>	“No thank you,” I smiled and took my seat again.<br/>	“I do not mean to overstep Miss Bellamy.”<br/>	“Marigold, please.”<br/>	“Marigold then. But you have not eaten in more than 24 hours. If you continue, you will be in a bed right next to Megan. And what good will that do either of you?”<br/>	I nodded, knowing he was right. But the idea of leaving her side, what if she woke up and no one was here? <br/>	“I'm terrified,” I told him, catching his blue eyes with my own. “That the moment I leave one of two things will happen. She's pass or she'll wake up. And she'll do it alone.”<br/>	He nodded.<br/>	“I will stay with her.”<br/>	“Where do I go? Is there a lunchroom or?”<br/>	“I will have someone escort you. You may take a shower or nap as well. You have my word I will not leave her side until you return.”<br/>	I broke contact with him to look down at her. She was still sickeningly pale, her bruising more defined now. It was a terrible contrast. I leaned down and gently kissed her cheek.<br/>	“I'll be right back Megs,” I told her. “So you just wait for me.”</p><p>	It was Roslyn who came to escort me.<br/>	“I hope I'm not overstepping,” she began as we walked out of the medical room. “But I went into town this morning and got you a few things. Clothes, toothbrush, things like that.”<br/>	“Thank you, that was very kind of you.”<br/>	“It's no trouble,” she smiled. “I'm glad you finally agreed to eat something. I was getting worried.”<br/>	“Dr. McCoy put it in a way that made me feel foolish for refusing. I just don't like the idea of not being there. She would do the same for me.”<br/>	“I had to practically drag Logan away last night, he always takes the new kids under his wing. Megan was his most recent before her was Kitty and Jubilee.”<br/>	“Who's Logan?”<br/>	“The man you were talking with last night. Hairy, muscular.”<br/>	I nodded.<br/>	“I think I'd like to take a shower before I eat, I'm sure I look a fright.”<br/>	“You're gorgeous,” she replied. “I'm so jealous of your hair. Is it natural?”<br/>	“Oh, well thank you,” I smiled. “And yes, it's natural. I've never colored it.”<br/>	“I wish my hair was that thick,” she grabbed her ponytail and looked it ruefully. <br/>	“You have lovely hair,” I told her. <br/>	“How do you get yours to grow so long?”<br/>	“It just grows like a weed,” I shrugged. “It's actually shortest I've had it in years.”<br/>	She raised an eyebrow and looked at my nearly waist-length hair.<br/>	“It use to be all the way to my knees,” I grinned.<br/>	“Well it's beautiful,” she stopped and pointed to the door with a little plaque that said women's. “This is the shower. I'll go grab your things, my rooms are just up here.”<br/>	I entered and found an empty stall. I slipped my wedges off, and then my dress. Roslyn came in as I was sliding my underthings off.<br/>	“Sorry,” she turned around. I finished and stepped into the stall.<br/>	“No harm was done,” I told her as I turned the water on.<br/>	“I guessed on your size, but I think I did pretty good.” She sounded closer and then her hand popped into the shower, holding a small little plastic basket. Inside was shampoo, conditioner, a razor, all the necessities.<br/>	I took it and thanked her.<br/>	“I can go wait outside if you like.”<br/>	“Stay?” I asked, not wanting to be alone. “Please?”<br/>	“Of course.”<br/>	It was silent for a moment while I cleaned myself and then she began speaking again.<br/>	“I'm married,” she started. “And have two sons, twins. Hank and James. They are three.”<br/>	“I bet they're adorable,” I told her.<br/>	“They are, and they know it. What about you?”<br/>	“I'm not married, no children.”<br/>	“Boyfriend?”<br/>	“Single.”<br/>	“Really?”<br/>	“Is it that strange?” I asked.<br/>	“No, I'm just so used to the girls here and all the dating that goes on.”<br/>	“It's hard to find time for that sort of thing when you work like I do. Not to mention I have to be really careful.”<br/>	“Careful?”<br/>	“My best friend is a mutant, and I can't just bring anyone into our lives. I have to be careful, protect her and myself.”<br/>	“You're a good friend.”<br/>	“I try to be,” I sighed. “It's not easy, you know.” I had said it before I even realized I opened my mouth.<br/>	“What's not easy?”<br/>	“It's nothing, I was speaking out of turn.” I backtracked, but I had a feeling Roslyn wasn't the type of woman who was going to let that slide by. Don't ask me how I knew. <br/>	“It's obviously something,” she was closer now, I could see her shadow through the curtain. “You can talk to me.”<br/>	“It's just not easy being there for someone who physically isn't there most of the time.”<br/>	“I hear that,” she sighed. “My husband isn't the easiest man to get close too. Doesn't help he's gone more than he's home for work.”<br/>	“Birds of a feather,” I told her. <br/>	“Indeed.”<br/>	I finished up and got out of the shower, Roslyn handing me a towel. I dried quickly and looked at the clothes she had laid out for me. I raised an eyebrow at her. These all looked really expensive. I lifted a tag to one and my eyes nearly bugged out of my head. $90 for a pair of ripped jeans?<br/>	“I was just wondering what the weather was going to be like until I realized I had no idea where I am?”<br/>	“Salem Center, New York.”<br/>	“Oh.”<br/>	“It's going to be a bit brisk out today.”<br/>	I nodded and picked up the torn jeans again. They were a faded blue so light they were almost white. I saw a blush-colored off the shoulder thin sweater and decided those would go well together in combination with my wedge sandals. Roslyn even thought to get me underthings, which was nice but strange seeing as how they fit me perfectly. They were white and lace and something I would look at but never buy because it was so expensive. I dressed quickly, coming back out from behind the divider.<br/>	“I knew they would fit you perfectly!” Roslyn grinned. “I picked up some makeup. Brow tint, mascara, that kind of stuff. Blow dryer and brushes are in the bag as well. I have to go check on my sons. I'll send someone up to bring you to the kitchen in say, thirty minutes?”<br/>	“That would be great, thank you. For everything.”<br/>	“Don't mention it.”<br/>	I plugged in the blow dryer and got to work on my hair. I was happy I thought to bring my purse with me. I dug out the rose oil and put some in my hair before blow-drying it. It was like arm day at the gym, and by the time I was done, they ached a little. This was why I only washed my hair once a week, tops. If I had more money I would pay someone to do a wash and blowout for me once a week. Maybe one day. I opened the bag of cosmetics and squealed. It was nothing but top makeup brands. Pat McGrath, Chanel, YSL, the bag was full of the stuff of dreams. I used the brow gel and then added some primer and winged eyeliner, and the holy grail was a beautiful red lipstick from Chanel. It was like I had died and gone to heaven. It went on so smoothly and hugged my lips so nicely. I was in love. I don't know what yet, but I was going to do something nice for Roslyn.<br/>	“You decent?” a man's voice reached me from out in the hallway. <br/>	“Yeah, just packing everything up,” I called back. I curled my eyelashes and swiped some mascara over them. Being naturally blonde was great, but my eyelashes were so light. First world problems as they say.<br/>	“Thought you were packing it in?” I turned to see Logan leaning against the door.<br/>	“I fibbed,” I smiled at him before going back to finish my other eye. When I was done I began packing everything away. That's when I realized more bags were under the table. Like a dozen of them.<br/>	I looked to Logan with a confused smile and he came forward.<br/>	“Looks like Roslyn went shopping,” he smiled and reached under, pulling the bags out. “Girl loves to dote on others.”<br/>	“This is so kind of her,” I felt my eyes misting up. “She doesn't even know me.”<br/>	“She knows what we all know. When Megan got hurt, we checked her file and it said to call you. We called and you dropped everything you were doing and raced here. With only the clothes on your back.”<br/>	“Anybody would do the same,” I told him crouching down to help grab the bags.<br/>	“Not for one of us,” his voice had a steely tone to it and I turned my head to look at him. Even crouched in heels he was taller than me. His face was stern for a moment before he looked back at me and smiled softly. There go the butterflies in my stomach.<br/>	“Well then shame on them,” I told him. “Being a friend is a commitment. It's like marriage. For better or for worse, in sickness and in health.”<br/>	“You're a strange girl,” he smiled as he got to his feet.<br/>	“I'm going to choose to take that as a compliment,” I got to my feet as well. “Where on Earth am I going to put all this? Dr. McCoy won't want me gumming up his infirmary.”<br/>	“The professor assigned you a room temporarily.”<br/>	“A room?”<br/>	He motioned with his head for me to follow and I did. It was up two flights, and boy was I glad I did cardio. Because lugging all this stuff up two flights of stairs while staring at a very, very nice derriere was a lot of work.<br/>	“You're here,” he punched in a code and opened the door. “Code's your birthday. I'm across the hall. Jean and Scooter are on the left. Hank on the right. A few doors down is Piotr.”<br/>	“Okay,” I was sure I wouldn't remember all of that. I set my things down and ran a hand through my long hair.<br/>	“Ready to get something to eat?” he asked.<br/>	“Absolutely. Lead the way.”<br/>	The kitchen was on the main level and it was cozy. I expected some kind of industrial cafeteria looking thing. But it was small and homey. Logan walked over and opened the fridge.<br/>	“Well I'm fresh out of flowers,” he sounded so serious it made me laugh. <br/>	“Candied rose petals,” I walked up behind him and I saw his shoulders tense. I stepped back immediately. He must be one of those personal space people.<br/>	“You ugh, one of those vegetable only people?” he asked, still facing the open fridge.<br/>	“Vegetarian? Nope, not this southern gal.”<br/>	Just then a girl burst in, giggling. She was wearing skin-tight clothing and hanging around the neck of a boy who looked to be about her age. 	<br/>	“Hi Logan,” she batted her eyes at his back and he turned. <br/>	“Hey kid,” he replied and turned back. When she didn't get the obvious reaction she wanted she looked at me and then narrowed her eyes and left.<br/>	“Oh my gosh!” I exclaimed and he turned to look at me. “Did you see how tight her pants were?”<br/>	He shook his head no.<br/>	“They were so tight I could see her religion.”<br/>	Logan looked at me and then burst out laughing. I supposed if you didn't grow up in the south some of our sayings might come off a bit...off.<br/>	“See her religion?” he was grinning as he pulled steaks out. My stomach rumbled and I didn't realize how hungry I was until just now.<br/>	“Excuse me,” I smiled sheepishly. “It's just a saying from down south.” I ran my hand through my hair again. It was a nervous habit I had since childhood. <br/>	And so went my life here at the mansion, waiting for Megan to wake up. It had been nine days since I arrived, nine days sitting at her bedside morning through night. Sometimes sleeping at her side. <br/>	It was on the tenth day that my boss Bennington called to let me know he had given as much time off as he was willing to give me and that if I didn't return immediately I would be fired. <br/>	“Bennington,” I tried to reason with him. <br/>	Miss Bellamy, I have given you more time than I have given anybody else for a matter like this. You are a good employee but I can't let you continue to take unwarranted time off.<br/>	“It's not unwarranted,” I told him, trying to keep my voice level. “My best friend is in a coma.”<br/>	Then she will not miss you when you come back.<br/>	My mouth dropped open, and I blinked a few times, trying to figure out what to say.<br/>	“That was a terrible thing to say,” I could barely speak, I was so upset. “I intend to stay by her side until she recovers and if my job isn't there when I get back then so be it.” I hung up the phone and stared at Megan. The bruising was fading slowly, her scratches healing. But she was still gone, locked away somewhere in her mind.<br/>	“I did not mean to overhear,” Dr. McCoy came up on the other side of the bed, checking Megan's vitals while he spoke. “What a horrid person your boss is.”<br/>	“Was,” I smiled tightly. What the hell was I going to do for money now? I reached into my bag and grabbed my little notepad I keep in there with a pen and began crunching numbers. The biggest bills I had was the apartment, utilities were included so that wasn't a worry. Then we just had our cell phone bill. It wasn't much but it was still tight on my meager salary. And now that I was jobless it meant no health insurance. I was running the numbers when Dr. McCoy cleared his throat. I looked up, pen hanging out of my mouth, hair tied up in a high, messy bun. <br/>	“Are you alright?”<br/>	“Yes,” I smiled at him. “Just figuring some things out.”<br/>	“Is there anything I can do?” he asked, his blue eyes sincere.<br/>	“No,” I shook my head. “It'll be alright, thank you.”<br/>	“You do not have to do everything alone,” he smiled down at me. I sighed, I was not use to that. <br/>	“I'm sorry, I'm not use to getting a lot of help back home,” I apologized.<br/>	“No? What about your grandparents?”<br/>	“They aren't very happy with me at the moment,” I sighed. He looked down at me and I found it was a very parental look. “I got in a little bit of trouble.”<br/>	“A little bit?” I turned and gasped, Megan was awake. I bolted up to her side, the things in my lap cluttering to the floor. <br/>	“Megs!” I cried.<br/>	“Hey Goldie,” she croaked out, grinning. “You gonna tell him the real reason they're mad at you?”<br/>	“Who cares about that! You're awake!”<br/>	“We went to a concert,” she swallowed and looked at Dr. McCoy. “Some drunk people, mutant haters, ganged up on me. Started tugging at my wings, shoving me around. I didn't want to use my powers like Charles said. But then someone hit me with a beer bottle and I went down. Goldie here pulled out her big ass bottle of bear mace and sprayed the entire crowd.”<br/>	Dr. McCoy looked up at me. I frowned.<br/>	“I didn't know what else to do,” I told him earnestly. “They were beating on her and I couldn't stop them.”<br/>	“Which landed her in jail overnight, charged with felony assault.”<br/>	I pursed my lips.<br/>	“Felony? When you were just protecting her?” Dr. McCoy looked offended.<br/>	“My lawyer got the charges dropped to a class A misdemeanor assault, $4000 in fines and probation.”<br/>	Megan set her jaw and I could tell she was mad. Tears began to pool in her black and pink eyes. <br/>	“Hey,” I leaned in and pet her hair gently. “What's wrong.”<br/>	“I ruined your life,” she blinked and the tears fell over. 	<br/>	“What?!” <br/>	“You can't go to medical school,” she sobbed. “You must hate me.”	<br/>	“Never,” I took her face in my hands, gently but firmly. “Medical school was never a for sure thing, and who knows, maybe I was never meant to be there anyway.”<br/>	She shook her head, her lips quivering even as she smiled sadly. I let her face go and took her hand. <br/>	“Stop focusing on the negative,” I told her. “We have so many better memories anyways.”<br/>	“Bennington fired you,” she looked at me.<br/>	“I sort of quit,” and then I realized what she said. “How do you know that?”<br/>	“I could hear you,” she smiled.<br/>	“Well then I feel bad because I sang to you so much,” I grinned. <br/>	“I know,” she matched my grin. <br/>	“I'm so happy you're alright,” I leaned down and kissed her cheek.<br/>	The word spread and everyone came down to see her. I stepped back, letting her have space. Dr. McCoy came to my side as I scrolled through jobs on my phone.<br/>	“She has a hard road ahead of her,” he looked down at me.<br/>	“What are you saying?”<br/>	“I do not know what you have planned, but she will not be able to leave here for at least a few weeks, perhaps longer if she requires physical therapy. Are you planning to stay all that time?”<br/>	I chewed my lip in thought. There was no way I could commute back and forth from New York to Georgia. I didn't even own a car, not to mention how much it would cost. <br/>	“I'm sure if you asked, Professor Xavier, would allow you to stay..” I shook my head before he could finish.<br/>	“I'll not take advantage of his hospitality any longer than necessary. I'll figure something out.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>And figure I did. While Dr. McCoy, Jean, and Professor Xavier worked with Megan, I went into Salem Center and Peach Lake, looking for work and an apartment. I got a part-time job waiting tables at a local diner and another tending bar. I found an apartment above an antique store. It was very small, and run down but it was cheap and heat was included. <br/>	“Where have you been?” Megan asked when I came to visit her. She was sitting up now, but still slow going.<br/>	“All over,” I sighed and flopped down in the chair next to the bed.<br/>	“You look exhausted,” she pinned me with her eyes.<br/>	“Well I drove all night after packing up our apartment and I had to get it unloaded pretty quick so I didn't get charged for another day. Then I dropped it off and took the bus as far as it would come out here, and walked the rest of the way. I think I might have to get a car.”<br/>	She stared at me and then shook her head.<br/>	“You walked?”<br/>	“Yeah, it's only a few miles,” I smiled at her. “Plus the walk was nice and I could use the exercise.”<br/>	“Are you alright? This is a big change for you. You've never lived anywhere but Greensboro and now your working two jobs, one of which is in a bar.”<br/>	“It's a change, but that doesn't mean it's bad. I've met a lot of nice people so far. And I'm nearby so I can come see you.”<br/>	“But are you happy?”<br/>	“Of course I am,” I smiled at her.<br/>	“Really?”<br/>	“What's with the fifth degree?” I asked her, puzzled.<br/>	“I just want to make sure you're happy, you've done so much for me, it's the least I can do for you.”<br/>	“I'm good,” I told her truthfully. </p><p>	“Hey Goldilocks!” someone banging their glass on the bar and yelling snapped me out of my reprieve. <br/>	“Sorry,” I apologized and hustled over to him.<br/>	“Get your fuckin' head out of the clouds and get me another round,” he snapped.<br/>	“Right away,” I nodded and did as he bid. His friend next to him snickered and I got the feeling they were saying unkind things about me. But I brushed it off. My grandmother always said, what other people say about me is none of my business. And I took it to heart. <br/>	“Hey darlin,” I glanced up to see Logan with a large man I had never met before.<br/>	“Hi,” I smiled at them both.<br/>	“This is Victor,” he took a seat and Victor followed suit. <br/>	“It's nice to finally meet you,” I smiled at Victor. “Your wife has told me so much about you.”<br/>	“If she told you the truth you wouldn't think it was nice to meet me,” he smiled, baring elongated sharp canines. I shrugged.<br/>	“I'll decide that for myself. What can I get you...” and the two sitting in the middle of the bar starting slamming their glasses again, calling for Goldilocks.<br/>	“I'll be right with you gentleman,” I called and one of them called me a bitch. Logan stood up but I shook my head and plastered on a sweet smile. <br/>	“I'll be right back,” I told him and walked down to where they were. “Alright, who licked the red off your candy?” I asked them.<br/>	“What?”<br/>	“Well your down here pitching a hissy fit, figured something must be wrong.”<br/>	They both looked at me and then the one with blonde hair grinned.<br/>	“You got a cute accent.”<br/>	“Is that so?” I asked.<br/>	“Yeah, think it'll sound the same wrapped around my cock?” I didn't hesitate, I reached under the bar and grabbed the baseball bat that Mel kept under there.	<br/>	“You best give your heart to Jesus, because your butt belongs to me,” I slammed the bat down hard on the bar and they scrambled off their stools. Logan shoulder checked the one who made the terrible pass at me as they raced to get out. I put the bat back away and walked down to where they were sitting. <br/>	“Sorry about that, what can I get you two?”<br/>	Victor tipped his head back and laughed and Logan got back on the stool, looking mad.<br/>	“That happen a lot?” he asked, his hazel eyes scanning over my face.<br/>	“No, everybody around here is usually pretty nice. I don't know them, must be from out of town.”<br/>	“What time do you get off?”<br/>	“Last call is at 2, so probably 3. Why?”<br/>	“I'll stay, make sure those punks don't come back.”<br/>	“Those two?” I laughed. “If either one of those boys had an idea, it would die of loneliness.”<br/>	The door opened and Roslyn came walking in, grinning.<br/>	“Hi, Goldie!” Roslyn beamed as she sat next to Victor. He leaned in and kissed her. I got their order and set about to making it.<br/>	“Hey...ugh Goldie?” the dish boy in the back poked his head out. I set the drinks down and looked over to him.<br/>	“Whatcha need sweet pea?” I asked.<br/>	He blushed a little, as he always did when I talked to him. He looked down at his feet and I saw he had his backpack on which meant it was time to study.<br/>	“Alright, set up at the end of the bar and I'll be right there. You want anything to drink?”<br/>	He shook his head no, his eyes still downcast. But I fixed him one anyway, a coke with cherries.<br/>	“You guys alright for a little while?” I asked the trio. Roslyn nodded, her face a little perplexed. “Call if you need anything.”<br/>	I walked down to the end of the bar and set the drink down in front of him. He smiled and took it gratefully. He pulled out his biology homework and we set to work. He was getting a better understanding of the subject, which made me proud as heck. I knew he didn't have the best home life, just him and his daddy. We finished up and I slid him some of my tips. He hesitated before taking them. <br/>	“Thank you,” he whispered.<br/>	“You text me and let me know how you do on that test on Monday, that'll be thanks enough.”<br/>	He smiled, his first real bright one of the night. He walked out and I tracked him with my eyes. Some kids have to grow up way too soon, and I wished to high heaven that there was something more I could do for him. <br/>	“You tutoring on the side as well?” Roslyn asked as I came down there way. It was Thursday night, so the bar was pretty much a ghost town, minus the regulars. Even that was only a handful.<br/>	“What kind of tutor pays the student?” Victor asked, looking at me.<br/>	“One who doesn't want to see that kid get his hide tanned by a daddy who counts his cash. If he's here for five hours then he best have five hours worth of pay.”<br/>	The conversation went quiet for a moment before Roslyn pulled out her phone.<br/>	“I caught the twins dancing, want to see?” <br/>	“Of course!” I grinned and leaned across the bar to watch the video. It was adorable. Two little boys, identical to one another save for the clothes they wore were jumping and shaking to baby shark. <br/>	“Bless their little hearts,” I cooed.<br/>	“Ma petite fleur!” I lifted my head to see Remy coming through the door. “Remy come to keep you company, but he see you already got some.”<br/>	“Beat it cajun,” Logan snapped. I had never heard him talk that way before. He even looked upset.<br/>	“Uh, uh big ugly,” he grinned and took a seat on the other side of Roslyn. “I come to see Roslyn and ma fleur.”<br/>	“What can I get you, Remy?”<br/>	“Whatever beer you have on tap,” he grinned at me and then turned and began speaking to Roslyn. I dropped the beer off and then leaned against the counter near Logan and Victor.<br/>	“You don't like Remy?” I asked him.<br/>	“He ain't so bad,” he smiled, leaning in a little as he spoke to me. “For a cajun.”<br/>	“Then why do you give him such a hard time?” I asked.<br/>	“He's a flirt,” Victor replied, leaning in as well. “Does it pretty damn well too, if all the talk is to be believed.”<br/>	I shrugged and stood up, my back popping. I winced a little, before bringing my arms up and back, and sticking my chest out to stretch it.<br/>	“You're working to much kid,” Logan looked at me. “Got dark circles under your eyes.”<br/>	“Gotta pay the bills,” I smiled. <br/>	“What else you doing?” Victor asked.<br/>	“I work over at the Rose Diner,” I told him. “Waiting tables.”<br/>	“No college?” Victor asked.<br/>	“Yes!” Roslyn loudly proclaimed. “I've been waiting to hear this story.” She looked at me expectantly. “Hank told me bits of it.”<br/>	I sighed when I realized all eyes were on me.<br/>	“I have a criminal record,” I wasn't proud of it. But it was part of my history.<br/>	“Shoplifting?” Victor teased.<br/>	“Misdemeanor assault.”<br/>	“Bullshit,” Victor snapped. “How?”<br/>	“Megan and I were leaving a concert when a few drunk idiots starting messing with her. Tugging on her wings, calling her names. It escalated quickly, and someone smashed a beer bottle over her head. She went down and I panicked. No one would listen to me, they shoved me away while they hovered around her, kicking her and spitting on her. So I sprayed them all with my bear mace.”<br/>	Victor laughed, loud, deep peels of laughter. Remy also laughed. Only Logan and Roslyn remained straight-faced.<br/>	“And they popped you for it?” Victor asked when he calmed down.<br/>	“Yeah.”<br/>	“Serve time?”<br/>	“A night in jail but we got the charges down from felony assault to a misdemeanor and I had to pay a $4000 fine and go on probation.”<br/>	“What does this have to do with college?” Roslyn asked.<br/>	“I was enrolled in pre-med.”<br/>	“I'm so sorry,” she shook her head sadly.<br/>	“No need,” I smiled. “If I could go back I wouldn't change a thing.”<br/>	“No?” Remy asked, flashing me his spine melting smile.<br/>	“No, because the alternative was what? Let them beat Megan to death? I don't think so.”<br/>	“You and her been friends a long time, yeah?” Remy asked.<br/>	“Since we were knee-high to a pig's eyes,” I smiled. <br/>	“I wish I would have had someone like you when,” Roslyn seemed to think before continuing. “When I started to change. It was so scary, and I couldn't tell anyone.”<br/>	“Megan was scared too,” I nodded.<br/>	“How'd that go in high school?” Roslyn asked.<br/>	“Well Megan left freshman year to go to Xavier's, she said it was easier to be around people like her.”<br/>	“What about you though?” she asked, nursing her wine. “Being the friend of a mutant must have been hard.”<br/>	“You grow thick skin,” I shrugged. “Didn't stop me from doing the things I wanted to do.”<br/>	“Except medical school,” Victor looked at me again.<br/>	“Maybe that wasn't the right path for me,” I held his gaze. “I might be exactly where I was meant to be. Who knows?”</p><p> </p><p>	“It ain't working,” Logan snapped. Roslyn, Charles, Victor, and Hank were all sitting in chairs in the professor's office.<br/>	“Give her time,” Hank offered. <br/>	“Like you gave Maisy time?” he retorted and Hank sighed.<br/>	“Marigold is a very independent woman,” Charles offered. “She is more reserved then both Maisy and Roslyn.”<br/>	“Go claim her runt, see how that turns out for ya,” Victor jeered. Logan curled his lip at his half brother.<br/>	“Absolutely not,” Roslyn looked at Logan from her seat next to Victor.<br/>	“It's been a year,” Logan rumbled out. <br/>	“For you,” Roslyn looked at him. “She just met you a few weeks ago.”<br/>	Logan and the team picked Megan up from the apartment she shared with Marigold a year ago. It was routine, they had done it dozens of times before. Only this time it was Logan who went up and pounded on her door. He was hit with a smell that almost knocked him back on his ass when Megan answered. Since then it was a battle to keep Logan from just charging down to Georgia and throwing himself at his mate.<br/>	“And you have been extremely patient,” Charles nodded at him with a smile. “Now she is here and..”<br/>	“But she ain't!” Logan got to his feet, a vein sticking out in his forehead. “She's livin' in a matchbox above an antique store. Working round the clock. I can't even see her. How am I supposed ta court her?”<br/>	“Maybe it's time that we let Logan do it his own way?” Hank offered. “Obviously it's not working this way...”<br/>	“But it is!” Roslyn insisted. “She's happy when she sees you, you can smell that. She's warming up to him.”<br/>	“And the cajun,” Victor grinned viciously. Logan launched at him but Hank intervened. <br/>	“Victor,” Roslyn admonished him. “But he does have a point. I've spoken to him about her and he's genuine. He likes her.”<br/>	“I'll rip that cajun's head off.”<br/>	“You'll do no such thing,” she looked at him pointedly. “You will simply win her first. Everyone knows Remy is really in love with Marie. Marigold reminds him of her. Southern accent, sweet.”<br/>	“Doesn't help she's got an ass that you could balance a cup on,” Victor offered. “And a set of tits ..” Logan broke free of Hank and slammed into Victor. Roslyn and Hank moved closer to Charles. They weren't fighting like they use to. It was almost like wrestling.<br/>	“Here she comes runt,” Victor grinned and pushed him away from him. A gentle knock sounded on the door and Charles called for whomever to come in. Marigold opened the door, looking a little tired. She had purple bags under her eyes and her skin was pale. But she curled her red painted lips into a smile and it lit up her whole face.<br/>	“You wanted to see me Charles?” she asked, her voice soft. <br/>	“Yes, come in,” he smiled and waved her in further into the room. She looked around at everyone before coming in and closing the door. “It's a rare treat to see you these days my dear.”<br/>	“I know and I'm sorry,” she apologized. Her yellow floral print sundress was short, showing off her shapely legs as she came to a halt in the middle of the room. She had braided her long hair back away from her face but some pieces had come loose and hung about her face. “I came on the first day off I had.”<br/>	“Hey darlin',” Logan walked closer to her and she smiled at him, larger than her smile for everyone else. It made his chest constrict.<br/>	“Hi there.”<br/>	“I have heard you are quite the cook,” Charles brought her attention back to him. She looked a little sheepish but nodded. “The school could use a talented woman such as yourself.”<br/>	Her lite eyebrows came down in confusion as she looked at him.<br/>	“I'm offering you a job Marigold. Full time, with room and board. There are 25 students here, not including staff. Do you think this is something you would consider?”<br/>	“Not to look a gift horse in the mouth,” she began, her southern accent tugging a smile even to Victor's lips. “But why me?”<br/>	“Because my dear, you are a friend and more than capable.”<br/>	“And you are a human,” Hank began. “And kind. Some of our students have never had the chance to interact with someone who accepts them outside of another mutant. It will be good for them to see not everyone is the same.”<br/>	They could all see Hank had her, hook, line, and sinker. She was a tender heart and at the mere mention of assisting children, she wouldn't hesitate.<br/>	“I accept,” she smiled. “Do you have a menu for me to go over?”<br/>	“I will leave that up to you,” Charles smiled at her.<br/>	“I'm so excited!” she exclaimed and her dark blue eyes shown with happiness.<br/>	The door burst open and James and Hank came running in, followed by a teenage girl with an apologetic look. <br/>	“I'm sorry!” she cried as the twins grabbed onto Marigold's bare legs. “I tried to stop them but they are so fast.”<br/>	“Mary!” They both were yelling her name and pulling on her dress. She crouched down, squatting on her wedge heels.<br/>	“Well hi there boys!” she grinned and they followed suit. “Oh my gosh, you are growing like weeds!”<br/>	“Snake!” James thrust his hand forward and a small, green grass snake was inches from her face. <br/>	“James no!” Roslyn cried but it was too late. Marigold let out a cry of fear and fell back on her butt. James and Hank's laughter was the adorable belly kind that only kids could manage. In his laughter, he dropped the snake and Marigold flew to her feet and up onto the nearest chair. The boys laughed harder.<br/>	Logan snatched the snake quickly and walked to the open window and gave it a toss.<br/>	“That wasn't very nice boys,” Roslyn pinned them with a look from her icy blue eyes. <br/>	“Sorry Mary,” they both said at the same time, looking up at her with the same eyes as their mama. <br/>	“You two got anything else I should know about before I get down?” she asked them. They shook their heads no. “No pocket full of spiders or a handful of bugs?” They giggled but shook their heads no. She narrowed her eyes at them playfully and they laughed harder.<br/>	“Well alright then,” and she hopped down. Her dress slid up for a moment and Logan caught his breath.<br/>	“I didn't even know they had a snake,” the girl looked apologetically to Marigold.<br/>	“No harm done, just scared the pants off of me,” she teased the boys. <br/>	“I assume you will need time to put in your resignation at your other jobs and we will have to coordinate when you would like to move in so we can assist you,” Hank smiled.<br/>	“Oh don't kick up a fuss for me,” she smiled but Roslyn sent her a look and she smiled. “Thank you, I would love the help.”<br/>	They talked for a little while, James began roughhousing with Victor but Hank was content to sit in Marigold's lap and play with her long hair. Roslyn watched them with a soft smile and Logan liked the way she looked with a kid in her lap. It helped that he would move and it pulled the front of her dress lower, exposing a little more of her breasts for him to see. She moved her hand and he noticed her nails were long and shapely, painted a bright red. He wanted to feel those nails raking down his back while he ravaged her.<br/>	All the feral heads turned to look at Logan and he cleared his throat, excusing himself. He needed a cold shower. Victor grinned and Roslyn and Hank looked a little uncomfortable.<br/>	“So,” Victor looked at Marigold. “Gonna string him along forever?” <br/>	She looked at him with a confused face.<br/>	“What?”<br/>	“The runt. I know you feel his eyes on you, the way he tracks your movements. You react to it. So why keep stringing him along?”<br/>	She pursed her lips for a moment before sighing.<br/>	“I'm not stringing him along,” she looked at him and geld his gaze. Victor liked that about her. He could snap her in half without breaking a sweat, and she knew it. But still held her own with him. “I have given that man every sign that I am interested except to scream it in his face.”<br/>	Victor laughed, knowing she was right. Short little dress, careful makeup, painted nails, not to mention her scent. She was all but screaming take me.<br/>	“Gonna have to take things into your own hands,” Victor threw James over his shoulder with a grin. “The runt's being a pussy.”<br/>	“Really?” Roslyn looked at him. “In front of the boys?”<br/>	He grinned wider.<br/>	“Well now that we've broached the subject,” Hank looked at Charles and then to me. Roslyn nodded to the babysitter and she rounded the boys up and they left us alone.<br/>	“You are aware of Logan's mutation,” Hank smiled at me. I nodded. “What you may not be aware of is that it animal-based. Which means..” Victor cut him off with a snarl of impatience. He stalked towards me where I was sitting in my chair and leaned down.<br/>	“It means every time he looks at you, catches a whiff of you, all he can think about is how best he can take care of you. Protect you, fuck you, provide for you. It's all he can think about.”<br/>	“In that order?” she grinned at him. Victor laughed. She was a spunky little thing. <br/>	“I'm pretty sure you can guess what comes first,” he stood to his full height and looked down at her. <br/>	Logan walked back in and seeing Victor standing over her moved quickly to her side. <br/>	“I ain't touched her runt,” he put his hands up and stepped away.<br/>	“I think I'll go down to the kitchen,” Marigold stood up. “Get a head start on familiarizing myself with everything if that's alright?”<br/>	Charles nodded. She started walking towards the door before looking back at Logan. She smiled at him and asked,<br/>	“Coming?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He smiled and followed after her. Victor laughed at the way he followed her like a lost puppy.<br/>	“They are so adorable,” Roslyn sighed.<br/>	Charles laughed.<br/>	“She will keep him on his toes, that is for sure.”<br/>	Roslyn saw the way Victor was smiling.<br/>	“Don't even think about it,” she warned him.</p><p>	“How you been darlin'?” he asked as we walked down the hallway.<br/>	“Working my tail off,” I smiled at him. He was wearing jeans and red flannel that was tight over his muscular arms. “But not so busy that I can't go out on a date.”<br/>	I grinned when he looked at me, his face a mix of shock and worry. He thought I meant I was going on a date with someone else.<br/>	“Well, you weren't gonna ask,” I huffed. And then smiled at him. He stopped walking and I did as well.<br/>	“Was trying to give you time to get use to me,” he offered, scratching the back of his neck. <br/>	“Consider me use to you,” I began walking and he followed a few moments later. “You know how hard I've been working to get your attention? It takes hours to curl this much hair.”<br/>	He grinned and it made my heart skip. He was so handsome it was almost unfair.<br/>	“You've got it,” he grabbed my hand gently and pulled me to him. His strong arms wrapped around my waist and he held me close, but not too close.<br/>	“Finally,” I smiled at him. His eyes were a gorgeous hazel color lined with dark, thick lashes. He leaned in and I realized he wanted to kiss me, but was waiting to see if it was what I wanted. I brought my hands up to gently cup the sides of his face and leaned in, meeting his lips with mine. It sent a jolt through my body, and soon my arms were wrapped around his neck and his were crushing me to him. It felt like I had been waiting for this moment with bated breath and now that he was kissing me, I could finally exhale. When we separated, he didn't go far. His forehead rested against mine as one of his hands let go of my waist to come up and bury itself in my hair.<br/>	“Wow,” I whispered, looking into his eyes. He smiled, his eyes crinkling around the edges. Neither one of us spoke for a few moments until Logan pulled away, kissing my forehead and then sliding his hand down to link his fingers with mine.<br/>	The next few weeks went by quickly. Megan was up and moving around, she was having a little trouble with her magic but the Professor and Hank assured it would come back in due time. I settled into my new role at the school as a cook, and Logan took me out on dates as often as he could. He was busy like Megan used to be, but he always found time for me. Getting up early to have coffee with me while I made breakfast for the school, tea before bed out on the patio. He made the effort and it was working. I found myself falling for him, so fast and so hard it scared me. <br/>	I was cleaning up after lunch, with the help of some terrific kids when he walked in. He had a large planter in his hands, nearly hiding him from my sight. Inside was a Rosa Peace bush. The roses were large and in full bloom, a pale yellow-pink color. They were my all-time favorite flower, the hybrid tea roses were stunning. He set it down on the floor and grinned at my open mouth.<br/>	“Got ya some flowers.”<br/>	“They're beautiful!” I raced to him and jumped into his arms. He laughed and leaned down to kiss me.<br/>	“That's a whole plant!” one of the kids who had been watching us, a little boy named Knox, exclaimed. He could breathe fire. And one touch to any pot of water and he could bring it to a boil. He was a godsend in the kitchen. <br/>	“It sure is,” I grinned, looking over at him. “Where on earth did you get these?” I looked back up to Logan.<br/>	“I got my ways.”<br/>	“Well I guess it's only fair,” I grinned and pulled away from him and over to the pantry. I grinned over my shoulder at him and he raised an eyebrow. “It took a lot of work for me to hide this from you.” I grabbed the pie off the shelf, cleverly nestled around garlic bulbs and onions to help mask the scent. I walked out with it and he wrinkled his nose. I set it on the table next to him and lifted the decorative lid. I watched him sniff and his eyes get wider.<br/>	“Saskatoon berry pie...” he didn't let me finish. He pulled me to him hard, his mouth crashing over mine. I heard the kids moan and complain but Logan didn't care. He devoured me with his mouth. When he let me go I was breathless and a little aroused. But that was what he did to me.<br/>	“Wow, I should bake you pie more often,” I giggled to him. <br/>	“Calm down runt, there are kids around,” I looked to the doorway to see Victor leaning against the frame with a grin. Logan shot him a look and I rolled my eyes.<br/>	“What do ya want?” <br/>	Roslyn told me they were half brothers with a tumultuous past, and it was evident in their interactions. Victor inclined his head, before giving me a large grin and turning to leave. Logan growled before catching my lips and then following after him.<br/>	I turned to look back at the large plant. How on earth was I going to get this out of here? Thankfully for me, Kurt came into the kitchen moments later, shuffling his feet a little while he looked at me with his yellow eyes. Despite having been around each other for weeks, he was still shy around me.<br/>	“Hi Kurt,” I smiled at him. <br/>	“Guten tag,” he smiled gently, keeping his sharp teeth hidden behind his lips.<br/>	“How are you? Are you hungry?”<br/>	“If it is no trouble,” he mumbled.<br/>	“Of course not! What can I fix for you?”<br/>	“I am not picky,” he took a seat at the island and watched me as I worked. I had watched Kurt make himself food a few times before he would allow me to do it for him. I usually just served him whatever the students would be having. Today that was sliders, and I'm sure he would have been fine with that. But as I slid my eyes to the side to peek at him, I decided against it. He was so dejected, sad. It hurt my heart. I grabbed my phone and began looking up german recipes that matched what I had seen him make himself before. I kept my back to him, talking about anything and everything. He answered occasionally, but I could tell he was nervous. When I was all done I set it down in front of him and waited. I had made an open-faced sandwich called Strammer Max. It was rye bread, seasoned, toasted, and buttered. Topped with cured ham and fried eggs and fresh chives.<br/>	He looked up at me and then down to the sandwich.<br/>	“Did I make it wrong?” I asked, a knot forming in my stomach. “I watched you make it a few times and then looked it up online. It's a Strammer Max right?”<br/>	“Ja,” he nodded. “This is wunderbar.” He picked it up and took a bite, trying to once again hide his sharp teeth from me.<br/>	“You don't have to hide from me Kurt,” I smiled at him, turning to get him a glass of water. <br/>	“I do not frighten you?” he froze mid-bite.<br/>	“Of course not.”<br/>	“But..”<br/>	“No buts.”<br/>	“I was told I am frightening.”<br/>	“Well, whoever told you that was shallow and mean. There is nothing wrong with the way you look. You are exactly the way you were meant to be.”<br/>	“You really believe vhat?”<br/>	“Of course I do, I wouldn't have said it otherwise.” <br/>	The rest of the week went by in the blink of an eye and before I knew it, Sunday was here. It was my day off and since the weather was so nice I decided to go and try to get some color out on the lawn.<br/>	“Have you seen Roslyn?” I could feel Victor blocking the sun from my prone position out on the lawn.<br/>	“No,” I lifted my head from the blanket I was sunbathing on. I opened my eyes, squinting up at him. “Everything alright?”<br/>	“I'm hungry,” he crossed his arms. I sat up, taking care to make sure my swimsuit top stayed in place. “Roslyn and I were going to go into town and eat.”<br/>	“Want me to make you something?” I asked as I got up. He didn't speak, just looked at me.<br/>	“No,” he grinned. “I got a better idea.”<br/>	And that's how I found myself in Salem Center, at the only fancy restaurant this little town had, eating lunch with Victor Creed.<br/>	“Oh my gosh,” I grinned as I took a bite of my garlic butter Italian sausage sandwich. “This is so good.”<br/>	“Yeah?” he grinned, his fangs showing.<br/>	“Want to try some?” I asked, motioning the sandwich towards him. He grinned and took it, biting off a large chunk.<br/>	“That is pretty good,” he nodded as he chewed. “You should serve that one night.”<br/>	“I should!” I smiled at him as he handed it back. I wasn't sure why he invited me to go with him, I was a little apprehensive at first, to be honest. But after the awkward car ride, we seemed to find a pretty normal pace of the conversation. His phone dinged and he dug it out of his pocket to check it. The smile that crossed his face was all mischief.<br/>	“Why do I have the feeling that you and Roslyn were never coming into town for lunch today?”<br/>	His smile grew wider.<br/>	“Because we weren't. The runt and her are off picking out wallpaper or something.”<br/>	“Who's the runt?”<br/>	“You're man,” he pointed at me.<br/>	“Logan?”<br/>	“The one and only.”<br/>	I sighed and looked away.<br/>	“What? Trouble in paradise?”<br/>	“I haven't seen him in a few days,” I looked at Victor. “And this is my first day off and we made plans but when I texted him he said he was busy taking care of some things. Now I find out he's with your wife shopping. Why not just tell me that?”<br/>	“When it comes to the runt and my wife,” Victor took a long chug of his beer before continuing.  “They got a complicated history.”<br/>	“Complicated how?”<br/>	“He was in love with her,” Victor took a bite of his steak. “Even after we were mated, after she shot him down, the fucking asshole kept trying.”<br/>	I felt like someone had dropped a stone in my stomach. Logan had been in love with Roslyn? Was he still in love with her?<br/>	“Hasn't been an issue in years,” he wiped his mouth on his napkin and threw it down on his plate. He motioned for the waitress to come over. “But they are close.”<br/>	I didn't feel like eating anymore. I didn't feel like doing anything. I looked at Victor and he reached across the table with his big hand and patted my shoulder.<br/>	“Don't worry about it fun size.”<br/>	Despite my now unease, I snorted at the nickname.<br/>	“Fun size?”<br/>	He grinned and shrugged.<br/>	“Well, now I'm just depressed. Do you think he's still in love with her?”<br/>	He got the bill and tossed a few twenties on the table. I opened my mouth to protest and a single look shut me up quickly. He shook his head.<br/>	“Got a right to know, and besides, I can smell that he hasn't claimed you yet. Nothing says you can't take Remy up on his offer. Or metal man, nightcrawler, iceman..”<br/>	I held up a hand for him to stop. <br/>	“It sounds like your trying to break me and Logan up.”<br/>	“Just the facts.”<br/>	I was about to say sure when suddenly I was over Victor's shoulder and he was running. I screamed when I heard the sound of gunshots. He swung me around so he was carrying me bridal style. He stopped and ducked down behind a parked car, letting me down.<br/>	“Who's shooting at us?” I asked, feeling a little claustrophobic. His large body had me pressed against the car tightly as he looked around. I felt trapped.<br/>	“Don't know,” his head was moving quickly around. I heard another loud burst of gunfire and he ducked, squishing me harder against the car. I felt something hot and then the pain came. I looked to see my arm was bleeding. But how...and then I looked up at Victor. His face looked pained and I realized he was shot. Several times. And one of the bullets had gone threw him and hit me.<br/>	“Oh my god, Victor,” I didn't know what to do. How could I help him?<br/>	“Already healed,” he grinned. “How fast can you run?”<br/>	“Wha...?” But I didn't get to finish. Victor picked me up and tossed me over the car's hood. I landed hard on my side, rolling quickly as Victor followed.<br/>	“Go,” he snapped, looking at me.<br/>	“What about you?”<br/>	“I can't take them out if I have to worry about you taking another bullet.”<br/>	“Don't worry about me,” I snapped, sitting up. God my arm hurt. “Stop those maniacs before they hurt someone else.”<br/>	And he was gone. I scuttled from car to car, keeping my head down. I made it to the end of the street when I felt someone grab my hair. I screamed and stood up, trying to get free. They brought my face down hard on the trunk of the car and I fell back, but not fully down due to his hold on my hair. Whoever it was put me on my knees, with something hard pressed against my skull. I had one hand buried in my hair to try and relieve the pain and with the other, I was trying to stop the flow of blood from my face.<br/>	“Got the girl,” he spoke and I could barely make it out. My head hurt so bad. “He'll come to us now.”<br/>	Blood was pouring out of my nose, some of it running down the back of my throat. I coughed and it flew out of my mouth.<br/>	“Got your bitch Creed!” the man holding me gave me a shake. It hurt, but I didn't cry out. Victor came around the corner, walking up the sidewalk. He looked terrifying. His claws were elongated, his teeth bared.<br/>	“Get your hands off my brother's mate,” he snarled. I felt the hard thing, which I assumed was a gun, leave me head so I brought my elbow back and smashed it into his groin as hard as I could. He let out an oof noise and Victor was on him faster than I could see. He didn't let go of my hair so I was dragged back when he fell. His grip loosened suddenly and I was able to scuttle away. Victor had one hand shoved inside of the man's stomach and the other was holding his neck. I felt my lunch working its way back up. I turned just in time to not puke all over both of them.<br/>	I could hear police cars and ambulance sirens.<br/>	“Time to go,” he pulled his fisted hand out of the man, tugging his insides along with it. My world swam sideways when he gave a little pull and everything spilled out. He let it all drop and then quickly moved to me, but I was focused on his bloody hand. It was dripping and still hot when he reached down and grabbed my bare arms. <br/>	“The runt ain't gonna be happy about this,” he hoisted me and took off at a quick pace. We were in the woods when he finally stopped. He tugged off his jacket and began ripping it. I flopped onto a turned over tree. He started with my arm. I screamed when he stuck his finger in the wound, nearly passing out from the pain of it. He showed me a little piece of metal that I assumed was a bullet.<br/>	“Didn't hit the bone,” and he stuffed it into his pants pocket. Then he wrapped it with a long piece from his coat and tied it tight. Next, he pinched my nose and I flinched back, the pain making my eyes water. “It ain't broke, but you got a nasty cut across the bridge.”<br/>	He brought my hand up and had me hold another scrap to it while he checked my hairline. It's where the worst of the pain was coming from. My head didn't strike the trunk straight on, which is why my nose wasn't pulp. The left side of my forehead took the brunt. Blood had been trickling down my face and into my eye for a while now. <br/>	“This is gonna need stitches,” he growled. “Gonna have one hell of a headache.”<br/>	“Got that covered already,” I told him. He tore more of his coat and bandaged my head tightly. He lifted my dress to look at my knees, which had hit the sidewalk pretty hard. They were scrapped but nothing serious. He pulled it back down and took a seat next to me.<br/>	“Got roughed up pretty good,” he was looking out into the forest. “Most frails would be crying by now.”<br/>	I smiled and it hurt.<br/>	“I am crying,” I pointed to the tears leaking down my face.<br/>	“That's from me pinching your nose,” he grinned. “I meant sobbing. The loud, annoying kind.”<br/>	“Most adults don't cry because of the pain,” I told him. “It's the emotional stimuli that either precedes it or follows it. Fear, mostly. I wasn't afraid. I knew you were coming.”<br/>	He looked at me now and I patted his shoulder.<br/>	“Next time we have lunch, I'm picking the place.”<br/>	He tipped his head back and laughed, before picking me up and taking off.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“How are you feeling?” Hank had just finished putting stitches in my head when the commotion began. I heard yelling and banging and then the doors opened and Victor and Logan came tumbling in, fighting one another. Roslyn slid by them and came to my bedside.<br/>	“Are you alright?”<br/>	“Nothing a few stitches and some time won't fix,” I told her. I remembered what Victor had told me about Logan loving her, and I was trying to not let that interfere with my relationship with her. It could all very well be in the past. People are complicated. But why not tell me he was going shopping with her?<br/>	“Get off me runt,” Victor tossed Logan like he weighed nothing and came to stand on the other side of my bed, next to Hank.<br/>	“Hey fun size,” he grinned. <br/>	“Don't get to close,” I warned him. “That garlic and sausage sandwich was a mistake.”<br/>	He laughed and shook his head.<br/>	“Goldie,” Logan was at my side now. He tried to take my hand but I pulled away, pretending to adjust my dress. His face fell.<br/>	“I'm fine,” I smiled. <br/>	“You were shot, assaulted,” Roslyn looked down at me, her icy blue eyes angry. “What were you two doing in Salem Center?”<br/>	“Having lunch,” Victor looked at her with a grin. <br/>	“Together?” she looked at him with a strange expression.<br/>	“Yeah,” his grin was wider now. He was egging them on. Both of them. And I was right in the middle.<br/>	“You were having lunch with him?” Logan asked, looking down at me.<br/>	“I don't understand, why is everyone getting upset? He's your brother and we were just eating?”<br/>	“Victor, can I talk to you outside for a moment?” Roslyn's look could have curdled milk. He shot me a wink and I shook my head at him. <br/>	“Why'd you got to lunch with him?”<br/>	“Well I had plans with my boyfriend but he blew me off, so when Victor asked if I wanted to go into town and get something to eat, I thought what the heck.”<br/>	“Goldie,” he sighed and rubbed his face. “I'm sorry I forgot about our plans, but you should have said no to Creed.”<br/>	“Why? He was perfectly pleasant.”<br/>	“You don't know him like I do,” his face darkened as he spoke.<br/>	“I don't even know you,” I sighed and let my head fall back. <br/>	“What's that supposed ta mean?” he asked, crossing his arms over his chest.<br/>	“Why didn't you tell me you had plans today with Roslyn?”<br/>	“Vic tell ya that?” His tone was curt. He had a vein sticking out on his forehead.<br/>	“Sure did. And a few other things, before he saved my life.”<br/>	“What?” he looked down at me, arms falling away from his crossed position.<br/>	“Victor saved my life. One of the men shooting got hold of me, and after he bounced my face off the trunk of a car he put me on my knees. With a gun to my head.”<br/>	Logan's look darkened, his breathing getting more shallow. <br/>	“I don't know what he was planning, but it wasn't good. Victor just came strutting up the sidewalk, looking like hell incarnate, demanding he take his hands off his brother's mate. I didn't even see him move,” I swallowed, thinking back to Victor's bloody hand. <br/>	“It was probably Creed's fault you were in trouble in the first place,” he worked his jaw. I shook my head gently. I wasn't getting through to him. <br/>	“I'd like to rest now,” I rolled carefully onto my side away from him. I heard his heavy footsteps and then the nearly silent hiss of the door open and closing. </p><p>	“Victor, what are you doing?” Roslyn pinned her mate down with a hard stare.<br/>	“Getting to know my future sister in law,” he grinned. “Jealous?”<br/>	“Of course not!” Roslyn retorted. “I know you better than that. You took her out to make Logan mad. And you got her hurt! She's not a mutant, she doesn't have a healing factor!”<br/>	“She's tough,” Victor smiled. <br/>	“She's human.”<br/>	“You should have seen her,” he leaned closer to Roslyn. “Smelled her. When that man put her on her knees and stuck a gun to her head she wasn't scared shitless. She didn't scream or cry. She kept her head and when I came for her, he lifted the gun from her head to me. He didn't get off a shot. Want to know why?”<br/>	“Why?”<br/>	“She railed him in the nuts to protect me. Me. I don't usually take ta frails, but I like her.”<br/>	“Stay away from her,” Logan threw a punch that Victor caught. He grinned and pushed him away.<br/>	“What's the matter, runt? Afraid your mate will like me more than you?”<br/>	“Is that what this is about?” Roslyn looked at them both. “You're punishing Logan for what happened when we were first mated?”<br/>	“At first,” Victor smiled nastily. “Was gonna give you a taste of your own medicine. But now, you ain't good enough for her runt.”<br/>	“Victor!” Roslyn snapped at him.<br/>	“You did this,” he pointed at Logan. “You made plans with her, but you chose to break them for Roslyn. Act right runt, or your going to lose her forever.” And with that Victor shoved past him and headed back into the infirmary.</p><p>	“Don't being crying over the runt.”<br/>	I turned my head to see Victor walking towards me. I wiped at my eyes carefully and moved to sit up.<br/>	“I tried to bring up Roslyn and he just...” I waved my hand in the air. “Completely ignored it and went right to blaming you.”<br/>	He nodded and took a seat by my bed, lifting his long legs and dropping his large booted feet on the sheets.<br/>	“Told ya it was complicated.”<br/>	“Why are you here?”<br/>	“To annoy the runt,” he grinned. “And because I like ya fun size. Took a beating and didn't cry like a bitch.”<br/>	I snorted.<br/>	“Thanks.”<br/>	“You ain't a feral,” he began after a few minutes of silence. I looked over to him and he was cleaning his claws with some of the alcohol wipes from the prep area. “But you ain't a frail either. So don't let anybody treat you like one. The runt steps out of line put him back in his place.”<br/>	“You may not have noticed,” I began with a little smile. “But I'm five foot nothing. I can't even put the dishes back in their place.”<br/>	He laughed, long, loud peels of it. He needed to smile more often, it did wonders for his face.<br/>	“What's so funny?” I turned to see Logan walking towards me, hands in his jean pockets.<br/>	“I was just telling fun-size here to put you in your place when you step out of line,” he pinned Logan with a look and it was anything but kind. But then his face went back to smiling. “And she pointed out she wasn't even tall enough to put the dishes back in their place.”<br/>	Logan smiled as well, but the room was suddenly tense.<br/>	“I'd offer to leave, and give you two privacy but...” I started but Victor grinned and swung his legs off the bed and got to his feet.<br/>	“Check back on you later fun size,” he smiled at me, and then as he walked by he looked at Logan, his face all business. “Behave runt.”<br/>	When he was gone Logan looked down at me.<br/>	“I'm sorry,” he began, and then he looked back over his shoulder again, like he was looking for Victor. “What the fuck was that?”<br/>	I shrugged.<br/>	“You two do some bonding today?” he smiled. <br/>	“We shared a bullet,” I smiled. Logan sighed and reached down for my hand. I let him take it and he leaned down to kiss it.<br/>	“Roslyn is important ta me,” he began, those hazel eyes looking at me. “I did love her fer awhile. But it's not like that anymore. I care about her, she's my sister in law and my friend. You shouldn't have had to hear it from that big bastard.”<br/>	“Thank you.”<br/>	He leaned down like he was going to kiss me and I put a hand over his mouth to stop him.<br/>	“You do not want to do that. I threw up a lot today,” I warned him. He pushed my hand away and kissed me anyway. <br/>	“Should have taken your advice,” he made a face and we both laughed at the same time. </p><p> </p><p>	“It's just for a few days,” I told Logan as I packed. “Bennington has some papers I need to sign. Nothing serious. Just confidentiality paperwork, things like that.”<br/>	“You were attacked two weeks ago,” he put his hand over mine as I was zipping up my small canary yellow suitcase. “Can't he email it or something?”<br/>	“And I can check in on my grandparents,” I told him with a smile. “I asked if you wanted to come.”<br/>	“I would if I could,” he grumbled. He had class this week and I wouldn't let him skip out on it. Charles backed me up.<br/>	“Megan is going with me,” I hauled the suitcase up but he took it from my hands and held it. “I'll be back before you know it.” He didn't respond, save to grumble a little. It made me laugh. Megan was waiting by the 1970 something Ford Bronco I had bought from Mel at the bar. It was this bold orange color with white trim. <br/>	“That thing even gonna make it to Georgia?” Logan teased me. I opened my mouth in mock shock.<br/>	“Are you insinuating my mechanic doesn't know what he is doing?” Logan grinned. He knew dang well it would make it. He was the one who told me to buy it, while Victor told me it was a piece of shit. That was a fun day. He opened the back and saw the mattress, blanket, and pillows all arranged cutely. <br/>	“What the fuck?” he looked at me and I laughed.<br/>	“Glamping,” Megan came around to hug me from behind. She rested her head on my shoulder. “It's been so long since the last time we did this.”<br/>	“Road trip or camping in the back of a car?” Logan looked uneasy.<br/>	“Both,” we said at the same time and giggled.<br/>	Roslyn came down the stairs with a small cooler and when she saw the back of the bronco she said, “Oh.”<br/>	“How are you two even going to fit in here?” she asked, sticking her head in. I looked at Megan and we both climbed in quickly. Victor's laugh was rich and dark as he stuck his head in.<br/>	“Not bad,” he added after he was done laughing. <br/>	“It gets a little cramped in here if you add boys,” Megan teased. I rolled my eyes.<br/>	“No boys allowed,” Logan's seriousness made us both laugh.<br/>	“We gotta go,” Megan slapped my ass hard as she climbed into the passenger seat. I slid out of the back, rubbing my now sore butt cheek.<br/>	“Gosh, that stung,” I whined as I shut the back of the Bronco. Logan pulled me into a crushing embrace. <br/>	“I'll be back before you can even miss me,” I whispered into his ear.<br/>	“I'm gonna be missin' you the second you get into that truck,” he whispered back. And then he pulled back enough to lean down and kiss me. It was one of his spine melting, mind-numbing, toe-curling kisses that made me think of letting him take me to his bed. A loud jarring honk from the horn made me jump. Logan snarled and pulled himself away from me.<br/>	“See you soon,” I smiled at him.<br/>	“Bye darlin'.”<br/>	I made my quick goodbyes to Victor and Roslyn. Victor handed me the cooler and winked at me. I wasn't sure I trusted it. He tended to get me into trouble. I handed it to Megan who put in on the floor at her feet. I got in and started it up. Our road trip was beginning. Megan yelled in happiness as I began to drive away.<br/>	The drive down was uneventful. As far as things went. There was a lot of laughing, teasing, regular friend things. And when night fell more serious conversations took place. We made it in a little under fourteen hours. My grandparents were expecting us and left the spare key out. We made my way up to my old bedroom and crashed for the night.<br/>	I awoke to my grandfather knocking on the door, telling us that breakfast was ready. Megan popped up like she had springs under her. I laughed and got up as well. We trudged down the stairs together and it gave me deja vu. How many times had we done this exact same thing?<br/>	“Marigold, honey,” my grandfather exclaimed when he saw my still slightly bruised face. The cut on my nose was almost healed. Then he spotted the bandage on my arm. “What happened?”<br/>	“It wasn't me this time!” Megan exclaimed and took a seat at the table. My grandmother laughed at her and bent to kiss her head.<br/>	“We never found out who did it. I was having lunch with a friend when we were attacked.”<br/>	“What's under the bandage?” My grandfather's stern voice left no room for argument.<br/>	“A gunshot wound.”<br/>	My grandmother dropped the glass she was holding and suddenly they were both crowding me. They took the bandage off and had a look at the still healing little hole. <br/>	“Who's looking after this? It's been freshly packed.”<br/>	“Dr. Hank McCoy has been tending to it.”<br/>	“It's looking good,” my grandmother nodded while she replaced the bandage. “Now you tell us straight, are you in trouble?”<br/>	“No!” I exclaimed.<br/>	“Marigold Ella-Ann Bellamy,” my grandfather used his stern voice. <br/>	“I'm telling the truth! I ain't in any trouble. Tell them, Megan,” I looked to my best friend for support.<br/>	“She's not,” she smiled.<br/>	“You two are as thick as thieves,” my grandmother pointed at us. “You'd lie to cover her butt.”<br/>	“Not about something as serious as getting shot,” I looked at them. <br/>	“Why'd you up and leave?”<br/>	“Megan got hurt a few months ago,” I told them. “Someone attacked her. She was in a comma. I dropped everything and went up to New York where she was.”<br/>	“Megan honey,” my grandmother opened her arms and Megan practically leaped into them. I was stuck under my grandfather's scrutiny. <br/>	“They catch the fella that hurt her?”<br/>	I shook my head no. <br/>	“I'm just glad you girls are alright,” my grandmother gave Megan another kiss, this time on her cheek. “I don't know what we'd do...”<br/>	“What are you doin for work up with the yanks?” my grandfather stepped away and I let out the breath I was holding. Megan sent me a look and I returned it.<br/>	“I cook at a school,” I told them. They both froze. <br/>	“Cook?” my grandmother was the first to recover. “I thought you were doing data entry?”<br/>	“Bennington wouldn't let me take any more personal time to be with Megan, so I quit.”<br/>	“He fired you,” Megan corrected me. <br/>	“I quit first,” I snapped.<br/>	“He was in the process of firing her before she quit.”<br/>	“Cooking?” my grandfather took a seat at the table. His tone was disapproving. <br/>	“It's a good job,” I looked at him. “I get paid well, have insurance and benefits.”<br/>	“Plus she's really making a difference with those kids,” Megan added, trying to help me out.<br/>	“By cooking?”<br/>	“Yes,” Megan was getting mad on my behalf. “Most of those kids have never met a friendly non-mutant in their life. Goldie teaches them that not everyone is filled with hate. She gives those kids hope! They adore her.”<br/>	“You're working at that school Megan went off too, the one for mutants?” my grandmother smiled at me, her blue eyes sparkling. I nodded. “Believe in what you're doing?”<br/>	“Yes ma'am,” I told her.<br/>	“Then good on you honey. You keep teaching them babies the world ain't all bad. Lord knows they need to hear it.”<br/>	“Is this because of some boy?” my grandfather asked, his glasses sliding down his nose.<br/>	The orange juice Megan was drinking sprayed everywhere before she could cover her mouth.<br/>	“There's a man,” I nodded. “But I don't do it for him or because of him. I do it because I enjoy it. I get to make these kids hot, fresh, home-cooked meals and teach them how to bake cookies and make pancakes. I get to give them what you gave me and Megan. And it's the best feeling in the world.”<br/>	My grandmother reached over and took my grandfather's hand. She was grinning and my grandfather let out a sigh before smiling. <br/>	“Then be the very best cook you can be,” my grandfather nodded at me. “And continue to be someone those children can look up too.”<br/>	I nodded and we all fell into a comfortable silence as we ate. Until my grandmother piped up,<br/>	“A man huh?”<br/>	Megan laughed at me.<br/>	“I always thought Bennington's boss had a thing for you.”<br/>	“Huh?” Megan looked at me with a raised an eyebrow. <br/>	“Who?” I asked.<br/>	“I can't recall his name. Tall fella, handsome. He did an awful of staring at you at the company picnic we all went to this summer.”<br/>	“That was months ago,” I laughed.<br/>	“It made an impression,” she smiled. “I may have married the two of you in my mind a few times.”<br/>	I laughed and Megan joined me.<br/>	“Why don't you marry Megan in your mind?” I teased her.<br/>	“Oh I have..” and she plunged into the multiple different men she had thought would be good matches for us.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Megan helped with the dishes while I headed up to get ready. I had a lunch meeting with Bennington and didn't want to be late. I had packed a professional outfit for the meeting. I didn't think he would appreciate me rolling up in a sundress. I had black tight ankle dress slacks, and a white fitted t-shirt that I tucked in and then pulled it out a little. A navy blue blazer, tan heels, and a large chunky necklace completed my outfit. I put my hair pony at the nape of my neck, bumping my hair first. I did real fast waves and pulled a few pieces free around my face. I used some brown eye shadow and gave myself a very light smokey eye. I added just a hint of bronze on the lid to really make my blue eyes pop. Winged eyeliner and some mascara sealed the deal. A nude lipstick finished me off and I was ready to go.<br/>	“Owe!” Megan whistled and catcalled me. She picked up her phone and snapped a photo.<br/>	“What are you doing?”<br/>	“Sending a photo to Logan,” she wiggled her eyebrows at me.<br/>	“He even has a name,” my grandmother looked at Megan.<br/>	“Behave you two,” I called out as I left. I made it to the office with a few minutes to spare. I checked in at the desk and was given my visitors pass. I saw a few of my former coworkers as they were heading out to lunch and chatted with them for a few minutes. <br/>	“He's ready for you Miss Bellamy,” the security guard set the phone down and escorted me to the elevator. He pressed the floor I was headed to and then left me alone to ride up. When I reached Bennington's office, the secretary informed me that Bennington was in another meeting and that one of the other managers would be handling my exit interview. It wasn't a shocker. I took a seat and waited. It was almost fifteen minutes past my scheduled time when a tall, handsome man came walking down the hallway. He had strikingly blue eyes and brown hair that was neatly styled. He shot me a dazzling smile before turning his attention to the secretary. <br/>	“Miss Bellamy?” he turned to look at me. “How long have you been waiting?”<br/>	“Fifteen minutes,” I answered. He shook his head and told the woman to hold his calls.<br/>	“That simply won't due. I'm Graydon Creed. If it's alright with you I will handle your exit interview.”<br/>	“Don't trouble yourself on my account,” I told him with a smile.<br/>	“I can assure you it's no trouble,” he flashed that dazzling smile again and held a hand down to help me up from my seat. It was bold but it worked for him. I took his hand and let him escort me down the hall to his office. It was a large, with windows for walls and a breathtaking view of the Georgia skyline.<br/>	“Beautiful, isn't it?” <br/>	I turned to look at him and he was already looking at me. I smiled and agreed. Was he hitting on me?<br/>	“I looked over your file a few days ago and I must say, I am sad to see you go. You were an asset to this company.”<br/>	“Thank you, sir.”<br/>	“Oh, none of that Sir business. It makes me feel old. Call me Graydon,” he indicated a chair for me to sit in as he rounded his desk. He sat down and opened a file. “It says here Bennington fired you for extensive absence.”<br/>	“My childhood friend was assaulted and fell into a coma.”<br/>	“Dear God, are they alright?” he asked, sitting up straighter and looking at me.<br/>	“Yes, she has recovered. Thank you.”<br/>	“Did you tell HR this when you called in?”<br/>	“I did. They noted it. Bennington called me ten days later personally to let me know I needed to return or he was going to fire me. I have the recording of the call.”<br/>	“May I hear it please?” he asked. <br/>	I pulled my phone out of my purse and loaded the call. I set my phone down on his desk and hit play. 		<br/>	Bennington. My voice came out of the phone.<br/>	Miss Bellamy, I have given you more time than I have given anybody else for a matter like this. You are a good employee but I can't let you continue to take unwarranted time off.<br/>	It's not unwarranted, my best friend is in a coma.<br/>	Then she will not miss you when you come back.<br/>	That was a terrible thing to say. I intend to stay by her side until she recovers and if my job isn't there when I get back then so be it. <br/>	The call ended and I took my phone off his desk. He looked less than impressed.<br/>	“I am very sorry Miss Bellamy. That is not how we conduct ourselves here and I assure you Bennington will be reprimanded appropriately.”<br/>	“Thank you, but it's alright..” He interrupted me. <br/>	“No, it's not. You were a valued employee and all Bennington had to do was let HR know you were taking FMLA and that would have been it. Not only that but we now have to hire someone else to take your place, spend thousands training them.”<br/>	“I am sorry,” I smiled at him softly.<br/>	“You were wrongly fired and you're apologizing to me,” he shook his head then laughed. “I don't suppose I could convince you to come back?”<br/>	“I'm sorry,” I apologized again. “I moved to New York to be near my friend as she recovered. I took another position..”<br/>	“At a competitors firm?” he looked alarmed.<br/>	“Heaven's no. A school.”<br/>	He visibly relaxed. <br/>	“Well that's that then,” he looked at me sadly. “Let's get this paperwork over with.”<br/>	I signed a few documents relating to confidentiality and one that Graydon edited to say that I quit, instead of terminated. <br/>	“This may seem forward of me,” he began as he put the paperwork into a file. “But would you like to have lunch with me?”<br/>	“I'm sorry,” I started to say but he held a hand up.<br/>	“I'm starting to dislike when you apologize,” he smiled at me. “It has so far been to my chagrin.”<br/>	“I am seeing someone,” I told him.<br/>	“Lucky man.”<br/>	I blushed a little and thanked him.<br/>	“Well Miss Bellamy,” he got to his feet and I followed suit. “It was a pleasure meeting you. And if you are ever in need of a professional reference or lunch date, please don't hesitate to reach out.” He handed me over his business card, only on the back it had his cell. I smiled and shook my head. <br/>	“Thank you, Graydon,” I reached a hand out to shake and he took it gently. He insisted on escorting me to the lobby despite my protests. The second I left the lobby I called Logan.<br/>	“Hey darlin',” he answered right away. <br/>	“Lord I missed your voice,” I sighed. <br/>	“Everything alright?” <br/>	“I just finished my meeting. Bennington flaked and I had to meet with a supervisor. He was nice but spent most of the meeting coming on to me. It made me feel icky.”<br/>	“He what?” I turned and saw Logan standing beside me. I looked at my phone and then to him before throwing my arms around him. He caught me and bought his lips down over my own.<br/>	“What are you doing here?”<br/>	“Didn't like being away from you,” he hugged me to him. “Couldn't sleep. So I got on my bike and drove down last night.”<br/>	“I'm glad,” I ran my hands over his chest before gripping onto his leather jacket and tugging him to me for another kiss.<br/>	“Come on darlin',” he put his arm around my waist and steered me away from the busy courtyard. “Let's get out of here.”<br/>	Logan followed me back to my grandparents on his bike. He parked and I could see my grandmother peeking out of the window. I groaned and set my forehead on the steering wheel. This was going to be fun.<br/>	“What's the matter darlin'?” Logan asked as he opened my door. I sat up and unbuckled. <br/>	“My grandparents are very southern,” I pulled the cigar out of his mouth and handed it to him to put out. “They raised me and have astronomical standards. For me and everyone around them. They also scare the pants off of me, so. Prepare.”<br/>	He grinned and leaned down to kiss me. I smiled as he did so.<br/>	“Ain't nothing we can't handle together,” he took my hand and threaded his large fingers between my own.<br/>	“I'm home and I brought a guest,” I called the moment I opened the front door.<br/>	“Jeremiah Bellamy,” my grandfather materialized out of nowhere to shake Logan's hand.<br/>	“Logan Howlett,” he smiled and took my grandfather's hand. <br/>	“That's quite some grip you've got their young man. This is my wife Anna May.”<br/>	“Pleasure to meet you,” she said, and then looked at me. I gave her a look and she returned it.<br/>	“How long have you two seeing one another?” my grandmother asked.<br/>	“Few weeks,” Logan answered.<br/>	“And what are your intentions with my granddaughter?” <br/>	“Big Daddy!” I exclaimed in horror. I let my head flop onto his arm and he looked down at me with a smile. Of course, my grandfather would do this.<br/>	“To love her without condition, honor her each day, be her partner and her ally. Laugh with her when she's happy and hold her when she's sad. Right, Logan?” Megan popped up from the couch and I could have screamed if I hadn't been happy for the save.<br/>	“Megan,” my grandmother put a hand over her heart and looked at her. “That was beautiful.”<br/>	“Thanks, I just read it on Pinterest.”<br/>	“Brat,” she swatted at her but missed.<br/>	“Perhaps we should hear it from Logan in his own words,” my grandfather looked pointedly at him.<br/>	“I ain't one for speeches,” he began. “But if I need ta learn to get your approval I will, because I know it's important ta her. I'll be anything she needs me ta be.”<br/>	I squeezed his hand harder and he returned it, both of us watching my grandfather.<br/>	“Good man,” he held his hand out to shake Logan's once again. “My friends call me Jay. Let's have us a drink on the porch while the women folk gossip.”<br/>	My eyes met Megan's and we exhaled at the same time.<br/>	“That was tense,” she fanned herself. “I need a mint julep.”<br/>	“I need fifteen,” and we raced down the hall towards the kitchen.<br/>	“Girls!”<br/>	We slowed our pace immediately. I lost my blazer, tossing it over the back of a chair as we set about fixing ourselves a drink.<br/>	“What in the Lord's name are you two doing? Underage drinking in the middle of the day? Have you lost your minds?”<br/>	“We made you one to Big Mama,” I held it out to my grandmother and she snatched it up.<br/>	“Forgiven,” she grinned before taking a drink and sitting down next to us at the small kitchen table. <br/>	“Well?” Megan asked her.<br/>	“Well, what Megan?”<br/>	Megan looked at her and she cracked up.<br/>	“That is one handsome fella you got there. You ain't pregnant are ya?”<br/>	Both Megan and I choked at the same time. Her drink poured out of her mouth and mine went down the wrong tube. It took me a few minutes to catch my breath, and even then my eyes were still watery.<br/>	“You think I'd be drinking mint juleps if I was pregnant?”<br/>	“Just asking.”<br/>	“No,” I shook my head. “You were insinuating.”<br/>	“You can't tell me you two aren't fooling around,” she pinned me down with a look.<br/>	“I can put my hand on a bible and swear it. We're going slow.”<br/>	“Hells bells why?”<br/>	“This conversation calls for more juleps,” Megan got up and began to make a pitcher of it.<br/>	“I really like him,” I told her. “I don't want to screw this up.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You looked so beautiful today.”<br/>	“I miss you already.”<br/>	“I wish you were here with me.”<br/>	“I hate that you're with someone else.”<br/>	“I can give you everything, just come to me.”<br/>	“I don't want anyone else but you.”<br/>	“Don't ignore me, Marigold.”<br/>	“Blocking me won't work. I'll never give up on you.”<br/>	“I will always be able to find you.”</p><p>	I scrolled through the messages and then set my phone down in front of Victor. He looked at me and then picked it up. There were pages upon pages of these. I had no idea who they were from. I responded at first, with the customary, wrong number, so sorry bit. And when they kept coming I blocked the number. And then it just came from another one.<br/>	“The runt know about this?” he asked, still scrolling.<br/>	“No,” I shook my head. Logan would freak out. He's so protective of me sometimes it's suffocating. But just when I think I can't take it anymore, he eases back and I can breathe again. I knew it wasn't healthy. It was something we needed to talk about, but then this happened...<br/>	“I'm scared, but I don't know if I should be or not. I don't want to worry him if it's just me overreacting.”<br/>	“When it start?”<br/>	“The first one came when I was packing up the Bronco with Logan in Georgia.”<br/>	“That was two weeks ago.”<br/>	“Yeah...”<br/>	“An ex-boyfriend?<br/>	“I have exactly one of those, and he is on an aide trip in Africa. And to be honest, our split was totally amicable, we're still friends. I have no idea who is sending those. Or why.”<br/>	“You told them you were with someone,” he mused as he read. “And to leave you alone.”<br/>	“I did and then I ignored them in general. But now I'm getting like fifteen a day. It never stops.”<br/>	“Ya got ta tell the runt,” he set the phone down. It chimed and I winced. I knew who it would be. Victor flipped it over and typed in my password, which confused me as I never told him. His face got dark and he got up, walking away with my phone.<br/>	“Guess that solves that problem,” I covered my eyes for a few moments and took a breath. Why was this happening? I thought if I ignored it, it would just go away. I was obviously wrong. <br/>	“Vhat is wrong?”<br/>	I looked up to see Kurt looking at me with concerned yellow eyes. I opened my mouth and closed it, unsure what to say. But I was saved from saying anything when Logan came rushing into the room, angry and worried.<br/>	“Why you keepin' somethin like this from me?” he waved my phone around.<br/>	“I thought if I just ignored it, it would go away. I was obviously wrong.”<br/>	“Damn right you were,” he slammed my phone down in front of me, cracking the screen. I rolled my eyes up to look at him. “And you goin' to Creed instead of me? I'm your man, you got problems you come to me.”<br/>	“Right, because your handling it so well,” I felt the tears begin to well in my eyes, but I kept them at bay. Barely. My phone dinged. <br/>	“What does that mean?” he looked at me, face not softening. <br/>	“I didn't go to Victor looking for a fix. I went for advice,” I glared at him and my phone dinged again. I grabbed it with shaking hands and turned it off. “I'm sorry you felt I went behind your back, it was not my intention to hurt your feelings.”<br/>	I slid off my stool and walked out of the kitchen. I made for the back door and fresh air. I walked across the grass, the breeze gently blowing my dress around me. I ended up near the large pond. I was always drawn to water, I loved it so much. I walked down the small dock and took a seat, sliding my shoes off and hiking my dress up. I let my feet dangle in the water as I got lost in my thoughts.<br/>	Every time I felt I was moving forward with Logan, something would happen and little red flags would go up in my mind. He was wonderful with my grandparents and they genuinely seemed to like him back. But that temper of his, it worried me. What if he directed that anger at me physically? <br/>	It was the reason I hadn't slept with him yet, despite our many, many heated make-out sessions. But to give my body to someone was a really big deal to me. I had saved myself for someone special, despite the taunting and jokes at my expense. It really didn't bother me. It was my body, I could do as I pleased with it. And that meant deciding who and when the time was right. I wanted it to be Logan. Lord did I want that. But I didn't want to be wrong. <br/>	“Sticking your feet in the water is literally your way of burying your head in the sand, you know that right?”<br/>	I turned to smile at Megan over my shoulder.<br/>	“Coming from miss, I'll just teleport away from my problems.”<br/>	“So we both suck,” she laughed and held a hand down for me. “But I've got a better way of dealing with all that tension and stress than looking like a romance novel character.”<br/>	“Shut up,” I teased as I took her hand. “What are we doing?”<br/>	I walked hand in hand with her back up to the mansion, laughing and giggling at one another like school girls. I brought her hand up and kissed it quickly.<br/>	“I know,” she sighed and turned, pulling me to her in a tight hug. “I don't know what I'd do without you either.”<br/>	“I feel like ever since I went to Georgia things have started going downhill,” I mumbled to her. “Logan clings to me like a wet nightdress, I can't turn around without bumping into the man. I thought it was sweet at first, him showing up at breakfast and right before bed. But now it's like he's trying to suffocate me.”<br/>	“That's because you are ovulating,” I turned to look at Roslyn who was leaning against the open french doors. She was wearing a long sundress the same color as her hair. She looked fantastic.<br/>	“Wow, you look amazing!” I grinned. “Wait, how do you know I'm ovulating?”<br/>	She smiled and tapped the side of her nose gently. <br/>	“I am never going to get used to this feral stuff,” I sighed.<br/>	“It's not just ferals who notice. Multiple studies show men find women more attractive during that time. It's probably due to our bodies producing more estrogen and less progesterone.”<br/>	“Did you know that?” Megan looked down at me.<br/>	“Some of it, from biology and health class.”<br/>	“Megan, do you mind if I steal Goldie for a little while?”<br/>	“Sure,” she leaned down and kissed the side of my head, before teleporting away. <br/>	“I have a feeling,” she indicated we should walk and I did. “That Logan hasn't bothered to tell you much about what being a feral means.”<br/>	“No,” I shook my head. We were headed for the small patio table and chairs that had been set up under the large tree in the back.<br/>	“I figured as much,” she sighed and took a seat. I did the same. “Dating is difficult for a feral for a few reasons. First, we have heightened senses. Smell, taste, hearing, touch, and sight. For example, I know you are ovulating. I can smell it. I can see your skin has this gentle glow, and it's not from all your sunbathing. I can hear that your voice is softer than usual. Regular humans don't know why they find a woman more attractive during this time, but I do. I can see it, hear it, and smell it. And so can Logan.</p><p>	I let out a sigh but remained silent. She smiled at me.<br/>	“The second reason dating is difficult is because there are times when it's hard for us to control ourselves. We have a baser side, Goldie. It's instinctual, it's savage, and it always wins out. One way or another.”<br/>	“What does that mean?”<br/>	“Sometimes I'll be sitting out here and I'll smell a deer, or a rabbit and the urge to run it down is so powerful that I will run back into the kitchen and devour a raw steak.”<br/>	“That's where all my meat has been going!?” I know I sounded incredulous. But I have been trying to solve that mystery for weeks. I have to pull forty pounds out of the walk-in freezer and put it in the cooler and like magic, it's gone the next morning.<br/>	“Yes, that's one of us,” she smiled, her canines bared. “I'm sorry.”<br/>	“Y'all could have just told me and I would have made sure there was extra pulled every day.”<br/>	“That's very kind of you,” she adjusted herself, crossing her legs in the other direction. “But you can see what I mean.”<br/>	“You spare the creature, eat my raw steak instead.”<br/>	“Exactly,” she laughed out. “The urges win, every time.”<br/>	“Okay, so control was number two, what's three?”<br/>	“Oh, we're not done with two. It's not just our predatory urges. We have mating instincts. And a libido that doesn't quit. Victor tracked me from Nevada to New York when he realized I was his mate. There is nothing we can do, it's not a choice we make. It's biological.”<br/>	“Mate?” <br/>	Her eyes got large, showing off more white the longer she looked at me. <br/>	“Logan you idiot!” she growled under her breath. “I thought at least he would have explained this part to you.”<br/>	“What part?”<br/>	“A mate is...well it's our partner. Victor is mine, just as I am his. It's difficult to explain to a human...you know what. I have an idea.” She pulled her phone out of seemingly nowhere and then set it down on the table. I heard ringing immediately.<br/>	“Hey Ros!” a woman's voice came over the line.<br/>	“Hi, Maisy! Are you busy right now?”<br/>	“I'm actually in the car, headed your way right now. So I've got nothing but time.”<br/>	“Okay, so I'm here with Marigold, Logan's mate. Only he hasn't told her anything and I'm trying to explain what it means and I thought maybe if it came from another non-feral it might make more sense.”<br/>	“Of course! Hi Marigold! I'm Maisy McCoy, Hank's wife, and mate.”<br/>	“Hi, there! It's a pleasure to meet you, sort of.”<br/>	She laughed.<br/>	“Oh, I like you already. So this is all going to be my opinion and based entirely off of Hank and my relationship. So here goes.”<br/>	I sat and listened as Maisy described their first encounter, how it made her feel. And how quickly she warmed up to him, literally. And how she broke it off with her emotionally abusive fiance, who had cheated on her pretty much the entire time they were together. <br/>	“I think I made it three days. Yeah, three days after meeting Hank before I had him in my bed.” She laughed. “That's embarrassing, please don't think less of me.”<br/>	“Never,” I smiled. “It's your body, and you can do whatever you like with it.”<br/>	“Preach!” Maisy laughed and Roslyn grinned. “I don't know why Logan hasn't talked to you about it. Maybe he's afraid it will drive you away. I would understand if it did.”<br/>	“I ran,” Roslyn nodded. <br/>	“You did?” I looked at her.<br/>	“Hell yes. I didn't want to be tied down to one man for the rest of my life back then. I was eighteen. I had plans. I was driven. And then Victor ambushed me in the kitchen, kissed me and it was all over. He was all I could think about. I dreamt about him. And to this day he is the only man on this earth who holds any appeal for me.”<br/>	“So,” I began and then cleared my throat. “I'm Logan's mate, that's what you're saying here?”<br/>	“Yes,” they both replied.<br/>	“And he's in this for life,” I swallowed. I could already feel the panic starting in me. <br/>	“If you really are his mate, which I have no reason to believe he would lie,” Maisy began talking but this ringing in my ears had started and I was having trouble hearing her. “Rest of your life....no one but you....” And that was it.</p><p>	“Oh, she's waking up!” I heard voices. I cracked my eyes open, not sure what was going on. Roslyn was leaning over me, her face concerned. On the other side was a brunette I had never seen before. <br/>	“Nice to finally meet you,” she smiled and I realized it was Maisy.<br/>	“Pleasure is all mine,” I smiled back.<br/>	“How are you feeling? You've been out for a few hours.”<br/>	“Like someone tied a knot in my tail,” I sighed and scooted up. Maisy laughed and Roslyn shook her head.<br/>	“We'll have to get Rogue to translate that for us,” Roslyn patted my hand. “Logan is out there, pacing holes in the rug. It was all I could do to keep him out of here. Do you want to see him?”<br/>	“Oh for heaven's sake,” I slid off the bed and padded over to the door. It flung open before I could even reach the knob.<br/>	“You alright?” he asked, looking down at me.<br/>	“I'm fine, you on the other, have some explaining to do.”<br/>	“That's our cue,” Roslyn slipped past quickly.<br/>	“It really was nice meeting you,” she grasped my hand gently. “Lunch, tomorrow?”<br/>	“That'd be great.”<br/>	“I'll handle everything. See you!”<br/>	When they were gone my smile dropped and I looked at Logan. <br/>	“Sure you're alright? Don't think I've ever seen you frown before.”<br/>	“Because frowns are for in your house, not out of it. Why didn't you tell me about this mate stuff?”<br/>	He sighed and rubbed his hands over his face.<br/>	“When I thought Roslyn was my mate, I laid it all out on the table. And she ran. You ain't feral. I had no idea how you were going to take it.”<br/>	“Hank told Maisy.”<br/>	“After he attacked her,” Logan looked down at me. “Marked her. And I'd die before I ever did something like that to you. This needs ta be your choice. I, need to be your choice.”<br/>	“So you haven't marked me, taken me as your mate because you want me to ask for it?”<br/>	“Yes. I want to be with you for the rest of my life,” his gorgeous hazel eyes were fixed on my own. “I thought I understood what finding a mate was like, especially after everything with Roslyn. But when I caught your scent in that apartment you two shared in Georgia, it knocked me on my ass. Literally.”<br/>	“You were at my apartment?”<br/>	“Picking up Megan for a mission. I caught hints of it in the hallway, but I wasn't prepared for when she opened that door and it came pouring out. I almost made it to the door to your room before Megan teleported us out.”<br/>	“I don't remember that.”<br/>	“You were sleeping,” he smiled. “I could hear your heart beating, slow, calm. Peaceful. I didn't want to push you or make you feel trapped. I want you to come to me. On your own terms. Accept me, as I accept you. It's the only way I'll take you.”<br/>	“I love you,” I spoke as the first tear leaked down my face. “But I'm scared. You get so angry, Logan...”<br/>	His face crumbled and he dropped to his knees in front of me. He had his head bowed down, his hands buried into my dress in fists. When he looked up his face was frightening. <br/>	“I would never hurt you,” even his voice was deeper. “I know I get mad. But I ain't never mad at you. I get pissed when you get hurt, or scared. I think I could have done more, protected you better. I get mad because I think I failed you.”<br/>	I put my hand on the back of his head. <br/>	“Logan I'm an adult. And that means I am responsible for myself, not you. Everything that has happened to me since I met you has been directly related to my own choices. And considering one of those was to date you, I'd say I'm making some pretty good ones.”<br/>	He smiled and got to his feet.<br/>	“I'm sorry I didn't tell ya, should have known you'd handle it just fine.”<br/>	“Remember that next time you want to keep something like that from me,” I went up on my tiptoes to catch his lips. He made that throaty growling noise I loved so much and wrapped his arms around me, deepening the kiss. His facial hair gave me beard burn something fierce, especially on my neck. He thought it was funny, and honestly, it was so worth it. Because kissing Logan was...like nothing I had ever felt before. He lit me on fire, made me feel desirable, I had held out for months. I pulled back away suddenly. <br/>	“What's the matter?” he asked, his eyes looking a little glazed.<br/>	“Today marks six months since we've been dating,” I told him.<br/>	“Oh yeah?”<br/>	“Yup.”<br/>	“Should I have gotten you something?” <br/>	“No, it's not one of the important dates.”<br/>	“What are the important ones?” he began kissing my neck and I almost blanked.<br/>	“The day you start dating, when you get engaged, your wedding.”<br/>	Logan had slid one of my straps down my arm to gently kiss and nip at my shoulder and across my collarbone.<br/>	“Tell me when to stop,” he mumbled, doing the same thing to the other shoulder.<br/>	“Never,” I whispered and he froze. Then he lifted his head up to look at me, pupils were blown wide open.<br/>	“If I make love to ya, that's it. I'm here for life.”<br/>	“I know,” I smiled at him. He moved quickly, hauling me up bridal style, and brought me over to the bed. He kissed me as he laid me down, climbing on top of me.<br/>	“I have a confession,” I moaned out when he began massaging my chest over my dress. His mouth was on mine, making it difficult to speak to him. “I've never done this before.”<br/>	He froze for a moment before kissing me again, slower. <br/>	“Just got talk to me,” he moved down my jaw and to my neck, nipping and sucking. “Tell me what feels good and what don't.” He pulled away to look at me. “And if something don't feel right, or you're hurtin' you tell me to stop and I'll stop.”<br/>	I nodded.<br/>	“Nuh ugh, this is important. Say it.”<br/>	“If something doesn't feel right, I'll ask you to stop.”<br/>	“And if it feels real good feel free to let the world know too.”<br/>	I laughed and so did he. But it cut off quickly when he moved down to my chest. He pulled my dress down, my bra included, and began to play with my nipples. He sucked on one while gently pinching and rolling the other. The heat had begun to pour between my legs. I have been turned on before, but never like this. I could feel my underwear becoming damp. <br/>	“Logan,” It was part surprise, part pleasure. One of his hands had went under my dress and was rubbing me through my underwear.<br/>	“Like that?” he asked.<br/>	“Yes,” I stammered as he moved a little faster. I moaned loudly and then slapped a hand over my mouth.<br/>	“Don't you dare,” he growled and pulled my hand away with his free one.<br/>	“What if someone...oh my god,” I couldn't even finish without moaning. He had slid his hand under my panties and was rubbing my clit. I could barely remember how to breathe. He was watching me closely, which made me try to control my face the best I could. He leaned down to kiss me and I wrapped my arms around his neck. I sucked his lower lip into my mouth, which earned me a groan from him. <br/>	“I can't take it anymore,” he growled, sitting up. “You gotta get that dress off.”<br/>	I sat up as well, unhooking my bra and tossing it to the floor somewhere. I pushed my dress down to my hips and then laid back, intending on scooting it down. But Logan's warm hands grabbed it from me and pulled it down. He was shirtless and it was the first time I had seen his chest. Like the rest of him, it was tight and chiseled. My favorite part was the hair. Like his forearms, his chest was covered in dark hair that ran all the way down to where his jeans sat. <br/>	“What are you staring at?” he teased, as he undid his belt buckle. <br/>	“You're the sexiest man I've ever seen,” I told him. He moved quickly, yanking his jeans off and tossing them. He wasn't wearing underwear. “You go commando a lot?”<br/>	“Hate underwear,” he grinned as he moved between my legs. I watched as his cock bobbed, the base buried in more of that dark hair. I wasn't sure if he was large or not, I had never seen one in person before. He ran his hands up and down my legs, kneading my thighs before going higher, gripping my pink underwear and sliding them down and tossing them somewhere. Now I was fully naked before him and terrified. All these things started racing through my mind the longer he stared at me. <br/>	“You're fuckin' beautiful,” he mumbled, his eyes roving over me. <br/>	“Thank you,” I squeaked out, unsure of what to do now. I wasn't totally inexperienced. I had kissed and down some light petting. Nothing under the clothes. But now we were fully naked and he was just staring at me. Megan never said they stared at you like this!<br/>	“What do I do now?” I asked, figuring it was best to take the initiative. He seemed to snap out of it and smiled that devastating smile of his. <br/>	“Now?” his smile became one of mischief. “I'm gonna bury my face between your legs.”<br/>	And he did exactly that. He had to hold me down, as I bucked my hips and tossed my head back. I had never felt anything like this before. He was licking and sucking and it was bliss. I moaned and cried out for him, grabbing a handful of his hair and the other buried in the comforter. <br/>	“Logan!” I wailed when I felt it coming. That knot, that pressure was building, expanding, burning through me until suddenly, it exploded. I cried out his name as my eyes rolled back and my spine came up off the mattress. He wasn't content to leave it there, I felt one of his fingers slide into me, even as my body shook and spasmed. <br/>	“That's it darlin',” I opened my eyes to see him hovering over me. “It only gets better from here.”<br/>	“Then what are you waiting for?” I asked him breathlessly, rolling my hips as he added another finger. He snarled and caught my lips. I could taste myself on his tongue and it was strange but erotic.<br/>	“You sure you want this Goldie?” he pulled his fingers out of me suddenly and grabbed my hips, lifting them slightly. <br/>	“I want you,” I nodded.<br/>	He moved slow and I waited. <br/>	“Breathe Marigold,” his voice was strained and his grip on my hips was bruising. I could see veins sticking out on his neck and forearms. I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding as he kept coming. It didn't hurt, I felt full. Stretched. Then there was a stinging. I gasped and he looked up at me.<br/>	“Sorry darlin'. That's the worst of it.”<br/>	If that was all, then I would be fine. I heard tales of how bad the first time hurt and I would be a liar if that didn't keep me away from..my thoughts vanished as he pushed a little harder and fully seated himself in me. He didn't move, his chest rising and falling rapidly. <br/>	“Are you alright?”<br/>	“I'm in fucking heaven,” he rumbled out and began to move. Slowly at first, he only pulled a little of himself out of me and slid back in. It was amazing. But then his hips began to move faster, and more of him pulled out before slamming back in. I cried out, my toes curling when he hit something just right. <br/>	“I love you,” his smile was sweet as he kept hitting that spot over and over. It was all I could do to hold on to the covers as he rocked my body. My chest was bouncing and the sound of his skin slapping into mine got louder and louder. I felt it explode over me, there was no time for me to say anything or warn him. I just wailed out his name as my body clamped down on him. He let go of my hips and laid himself over me, kissing me and thrusting into me. He grabbed my leg and pulled it towards his hips. I got the message and wrapped my legs around him.	<br/>	“Oh god, Logan I'm coming again,” I gasped and he kissed me harder. He moved faster, the headboard knocking against the wall now joined all the noise we were making. But I didn't care. I was with him. <br/>	“Marigold,” he groaned. “You're so wet, so tight. Fuck!” he roared just as I fell over the edge. I dug my nails into his back as he continued to thrust through both of our orgasms. He fell still, head resting next to mine for a moment, before pulling himself out of me and rolling onto his back.<br/>	“You alright darlin'?” he asked, rolling onto his side so he was facing me. I was breathing hard so I nodded instead of talking. He brushed a piece of my blonde hair away from my face and I smiled.<br/>	“Is it always like that?” I asked, slowly rolling onto my side to face him. He reached over me and grabbed the edge of the pink comforter and draped it over my rapidly cooling body.<br/>	“It gets better.”<br/>	“Better? Than that?”<br/>	He smiled and leaned in to kiss my forehead.<br/>	“Yup. The first time is always a little awkward, neither of us knows what the other likes. You're new to it so you're still figuring that out. Somethin' I'm more than happy to help with.” He pulled me closer to him and I laughed.<br/>	“If it's with you I'm sure I'll love it.”<br/>	“You trying to make me hard again?”<br/>	“That gets you hard?”<br/>	“Everything you do gets me hard,” he snorted. “Especially when you're laying here, complimenting me.”<br/>	I went to turn my head and huffed when I realized I was laying on my hair. I made an irritated noise and propped myself up so I could gather it all up from under me.<br/>	“Honestly, sometimes I just want to cut it all off.”<br/>	“What?!” Logan's eyes widened. <br/>	“It can be such a pain,” I dramatically threw it all behind me and flopped back down on my side.<br/>	“I think it's sexy.”<br/>	“Until you sit on it when you're trying to go pee.”<br/>	He tossed his head back and laughed.<br/>	“Har har, just you wait...” a knock on the door stopped me in my tracks. I looked at Logan with wide eyes. “You have to get it.”<br/>	“Ignore it.”<br/>	“That's rude,” I chided him. “Besides I can't get it looking like this.”<br/>	He raised an eyebrow at me as he sat up.<br/>	“I think you look amazing,” he replied casually as he slid his jeans up.<br/>	“Thank you very much, but I am a southern woman and there are three things we just can't abide by.”<br/>	“Oh?” he asked as he walked over to the door and opened it. Victor was on the other side and Logan immediately closed it on him. My mouth fell open and I got up quickly, grabbing my blush pink robe and throwing it on. I opened the door.<br/>	“I am so sorry,” I told him as he walked in without an invitation. He looked down at me as he passed and Logan was on him in a heartbeat, grabbing a hold of his shirt and hauling him away.<br/>	“Logan! You mind your manners when you're in my room!”<br/>	They both looked at me and I crossed my arms. He let him go.<br/>	“Came to check on fun size,” he brushed invisible crumbs off his shirt and turning to look at me. “You alright?”<br/>	“Right as rain,” I smiled. He nodded.<br/>	“Good.”<br/>	“Fuck off Creed,” Logan snapped and I blinked a few times before getting mad. Creed held a hand up in my direction, a smile sliding onto his face.<br/>	“He's pissed that I scented you. But I was just checking to make sure you were alright. Roslyn and the nerds were worried. You're human.”<br/>	“Why send you?” Logan barked out.<br/>	“Because I'm the only one that could stop you,” he looked over his shoulder at him. “And you better believe that if it comes to that I'll fucking rip you apart.”<br/>	“That's rich, you accusing me of not being able to control myself. I'd never hurt her!”<br/>	“Thank you,” I smiled up at him. I didn't understand all of the conversation or didn't want to. But it still made my heart swell a little. <br/>	“My wife loves you,” Victor looked down at me. “My sons adore you. You know how to keep your head when things get bad and you take a bullet better than most trained men.”<br/>	I was pretty sure that meant he liked me, but Roslyn said he was one of those, actions instead of words people. I would have hugged him had I not been wearing just a pink robe. Or just had sex.<br/>	He turned to go but I called his name and he turned around.<br/>	“Promise me something?”<br/>	He lifted an eyebrow at me.<br/>	“Don't ever tell anyone you saw my hair like this.”<br/>	He laughed as he walked out, closing the door behind him.	<br/>	“You don't think he'll say anything, right?”<br/>	“About yer hair?” Logan trying really hard not to laugh, and it showed.<br/>	“I told you. Three things I can't abide by.”<br/>	“Right. And those are?”<br/>	“One: Bad hair, heels, or nails. Two: Bad manners,” and I looked pointedly at him. His grin was getting wider.<br/>	“And three?”<br/>	“Cooking bad food.”<br/>	Logan laughed, his eyes crinkling as he did so. He looked so happy right then, and my heart hammered in my chest. <br/>	“What's the matter?” he asked, cocking his head to the side a little.<br/>	“I love you.”<br/>	He came over and pulled me into a tight hug.<br/>	“I love you too.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>